Slipping in to nothingness
by Chionne I
Summary: Rompiste conmigo Kai, me dejaste embarazado a mi suerte, te casaste con Tala despues de estar tres años conmigo y dejaste mi corazón destrozado y sin amor... para ti. YAOI. KaiRei. ACTUALIZACIÓN. Capítulo catorce: Weakness
1. Nothingness

Holax, acá traigo un fic que **NO ES MIO** es una traducción de una historia buenisima a mi parecer, aunque la pareja sea de mi desagrado este fic es muy bueno, de los mejores que he leido. **Neko-ili **este es el fic que te hablé, el que estaba en ingles jaja espero y te guste porque a mi si xD.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, asi como tampoco este fic, cada uno le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solamente me pertenece la traducción de este fic al idioma español.. el original está eescrito en ingles y su autoa es **Kai's kitty.**

**Advertencias**: hay angst, yaoi, por lo pronto es shounen ai, después talvez habrá lemmon.

**Parejas:** KaixRei (para mi desgracia) Kaixtala.

Ahora les libero de mis inmundas palabras y los dejo con el fic:

* * *

Era una muy oscura y triste noche. Estaba lloviendo muy duro. Todas las personas estaban en sus respectivas casas. A excepción de cierto hermoso chico pelinegro. Parecía que su vista estaba cansada y nublada. Su delgada figura se movía de un lado hacía otro, mientras caminaba sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la fría lluvia. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero eso era algo que no le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada más. Había perdido a la persona que mas ha amado en su vida y que nunca dejaría por nada.

Comienza a toser fuertemente mientras que cae de rodillas. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Se sentía cansado, además tenía fiebre. El solo quería quedarse allí y esperar a que la muerte se lo llevara, pero sabía que eso no podría hacerlo. Ahora no estaba a cargo de sí mismo, si no que estaba a cargo de otra persona también. Estaba enfermo, pero necesitaba llegar al aeropuerto y regresar hacia China. Se puso de pie nuevamente y con un gran esfuerzo obligó a sus piernas moverse para continuar caminando.

Terribles recuerdos empezaban a arremolinarse en su mente mientras que empezaba a caminar otra vez.

* * *

_Rei tarareaba una canción china mientras servía la cena sobre la mesa. Puso un florero lleno de rosas rojas sobre esta, y encendió un par de velas. Esa noche era su tercer aniversario e iba a darle una excelente noticia a su fénix._

_Se pondría realmente feliz con esta sorpresa. Río entre dientes mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo._

_El chico tenía un par de cautivantes ojos dorados y un cabello largo y sedoso de color ébano que recogió en una cola de caballo._

"_Bueno, no esta mal" Le dijo a su reflejo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Rei río y continuó tarareando su canción._

_Unos minutos después, la puerta del departamento fue abierta y un apuesto chico de cabello bicolor entró por ella. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras el, la sonriente figura de su amor saltó a sus brazos pasando sus manos por su nuca, "Feliz aniversario koi" expresó el chino neko-jin felizmente para después dar un suave beso al cuello de su amor._

_El rostro de su koibito seguía impasivo y no respondió. Tampoco correspondió al abrazo que le había dado su gatito._

_Rei frunió el ceño. "Pasa algo malo, Kai?" preguntó confuso._

_Kai mordió su labio inferior y alejó a Rei de sus brazos. " Escucha Rei…Debo…Debo de decirte algo" Dijo nerviosamente_

_Rei lo miraba desconcertado y dejó que Kai continuara. "Lo siento Rei…pero creo que…que deberíamos terminar." Dijo, evitando mirar los ojos amarillos del neko._

_Rei parpadeó. Tomó unos momentos el que su mente entendiera el significado de las palabras de Kai. "Kai, si estás bromeando esto no es gracioso!" dijo mientras mordía su labio._

_Kai bajó su cabeza. "no estoy bromeando, de ninguna manera". Dijo sin ver todavía los ojos del chino._

_EL bello chino calló en sus rodillas. " No puedes hacerme esto! Yo moriré si no estas conmigo!" dijo mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_Kai mordió su labio otra vez tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. " Lo siento…Pero no puedo estar contigo ni un momento más." Respondió._

_Los dorados ojos de Rei comenzaron a verse vacíos. "Porqué?". Murmuró._

_Kai respiró hondamente. "Porque…Porque ya no te amo y voy a casarme con alguien más"._

_Rei empezó a quebrarse, sentía que no podía respirar. "Adiós Rei" Fue la última cosa que escuchó y después su amor se fue._

_Rei empezó a llorar histéricamente y se puso de pie. Comenzó a romper todo lo que había en la casa como lunático, lanzó el florero con las rosas rojas a la pared, Rompió el vidrio de la mesa de la estancia y tomó un portarretratos con una fotografía dentro de el y kai; una donde salían los dos solos._

"_Te odioo!" Gritó con todas su fuerzas y lanzó el retrato fuera de la ventana._

_Calló en sus rodillas de nuevo, empapado en su propia sangre y lágrimas. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_

* * *

_

Kai miró la figura que dormía a su lado. Esa noche fue la ceremonia de su boda. Hoy se casó con Tala Ivanov; quien pasó a ser Tala Hiwatari ahora. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras recordaba su última conversación con Rei. No había podido olvidar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su voz quebrada en ningún momento. Tyson le dijo que Rei había regresado a China esa noche. Su corazón empezó a dolerle; Rei se había ido. Su amor se había ido y no volvería verlo jamás. Ocultó su rostro en sus manos y silenciosas lágrimas cayeron de sus gemas color rubí.

* * *

Rei suspiró y tomó asiento en el avión y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas. No había nada por que seguir en Japón, no tenía ningún caso que siguiese ahí. Regresaría a China, con su familia y amigos que le ayudarían a olvidarse de Kai.

Acarició su estómago y sonrió suavemente. " Iremos a China mi pequeño, podrás no tener a tu padre, pero siempre me tendrás a mi" murmuró en un tono triste.

Se acomodó en su asiento y cerró sus ojos. Estaba deslizándose hacia la nada.

* * *

Buenup, jaja no se si traduci bien porque ya es bien noche y mis neuronas traductoras no andan en correcto funcionamiento, si no le entienden avisenme para no traducir de noche jaja, una vez mas gacias a Kai's kitty por dejarme traducir su hermosa historia, unauqe la pareja no sea de mi agrado, este fic vale la pena en serio, y pues no tengo derechos de autor para cambiarle de parejas jaja. Bueno como siempre kai's kitty pide 10 reviews para la continuación, seguire sus pasos jajaja, que? Creen que traducir es fácil, es el dolbe de esfuerzo para hcer un fic! Así que si quiern continuación dejen un review, cuando llegue al numero diez subiré el capitulo siguiente, si no, adelante, pueden leerlo en ingles jaj, aunque creo que barias de aquí ya lo han leido, wenu esperare sus reviews xD, nos leemos, bye bye.

* * *

† _Llevamos con nosotros el engaño y la verdad, que vosotros, pobres ratas, ni sikiera os atreveis a imaginar ja! †_


	2. Helplessness

Aki stoy otra vez, es el colmo que 150 personas lo hayan leido y solo haya tenido 8 reviews ¬¬, quien dijo que los revs tenian que ser para los que les haya gustado, pero okay, solo porque mi mami me lo pidió, neko-ili, naah mas pk tu me dijiste jaja:

**Disclaimer:** No soy la dueña de beyblade, si lo fuera en este momento estaria haciendo un trío con Kai y Yuriy ;;, al igual que el fic, tampoco es mio, su autora es Kai's kitty, yo solo proporciono la traducción al español.

**Advertencias:** Lime y Lenguaje obsceno, angst, shounen ai, y lemmon

Ahora con el fic:

Rei iba saliendo del aeropuerto, sus mechones negros se pegaban a su frente sudorosa. Su maleta estaba muy pesada y el no se sentía bien. Si su condición estuviera normal, cargar una maleta no le sería gran esfuerzo, pero ahora estaba embarazado. El sabía bien que esto podía lastimar al bebé pero no tenía otra opción. No había nadie que lo ayudara. Kai no estaba allí para ayudarle. Kai no estaba allí para tomar la maleta en sus manos y después que le regalara una sonrisa. Kai no estaba allí para besar su frente sudorosa y decirle que todo estaba bien. El no estaba allí…

"¡Maldición Rei el te trató como un cualquiera y se casó con otro después de estar jugando contigo! ¿Porqué sigues pensando en ese bastardo corazón de hielo?" se maldijo agriamente.

Tomó un profundo respiro y estaba a punto de volver a tomar la maleta cuando una mano la tomó por el. Rei miró hacia arriba sorprendido e inmediatamente sonrió. "¡Lee! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Lee le sonrió también y le dio un abrazo. "¿Estás bromeando? ¿Creías que iba a permanecer en casa y no venir por ti al aeropuerto? Me puse tan feliz cuando me llamaste y dijiste que regresarías."

Rei sonrió y se separó de Lee. "Gracias, estoy tan..." No pudo continuar y mordió su labio pues sintió un agudo dolor en su espalda.

Lee frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos denotaban preocupación. "¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó.

Rei tomó un hondo respiro mientras que lentamente dejaba de sentir dolor."Bueno…Lee, yo…Estoy embarazado…voy a tener un niño…de Kai." Dijo, ruborizándose.

La boca de Lee se abrió tan grande como su quijada le permitió. No podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. "¿QUE DEMONIOS? ¿Sabes el problema que esto causará?" Dijo casi gritando.

Rei lo miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados "¿Problema? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó confundido.

Lee sacudió su cabeza "¿has olvidado por completo nuestras reglas de los neko-jin?" le dijo mientras se dirigían al carro alquilado que traía Lee.

Rei frunció el ceño "¿Qué reglas?" preguntó, trataba desesperadamente de recordarlas.

Lee abrió la puerta del carro y después de asegurarse que Rei iba cómodo, se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Miró a su amigo de la infancia. "Los neko-jin no deben casarse con los que son completamente humanos, si ellos lo hacen y los humanos completos los dejan, Ellos serán desterrados de la villa para siempre y en el caso de embarazo, los demás neko-jin los odiarán."

Rei estaba petrificado. "Pero… ¿Cómo pueden odiarme?... ¡soy su amigo!"

"Lo sabes, Rei, las malas noticias se sabrán rápidamente por cada uno de los neko-jin. Los otros ya saben que Kai terminó contigo y están realmente enojados. Tu familia se ha ido a visitar a sus amigos. Ellos dijeron que no quieren verte si acaso regresas. ¡La villa entera te odia!"

Rei estaba horrorizado. El había vuelto en busca de serenidad para curar las heridas de su corazón, pero ahora estaba lastimado otra vez. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, "¿Porqué todos son crueles conmigo?" Dijo tristemente. Miró los ojos ámbar de Lee. "¿Qué debo de hacer Lee?...Necesito estar en la villa durante mi embarazo… ¡Necesito estar allí cuando esté en labor!" Gritó desesperadamente.

Lee le sonrió. "No te preocupes. Llegaremos a la villa por la noche. Podemos ir a mi casa sin que nadie se de cuenta y en la mañana hablaré con los demás. ¿De acuerdo?"

Rei lo miró inocentemente. "¿Tú no me odias?". Preguntó casi infantilmente.

Lee rió. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo podría odiarte?"

Rei sonrió y cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado, realmente cansado. "Verás mi hogar pronto, mi pequeño" Susurró y después cayó en un profundo sueño.

Sombras se movían armoniosamente un poco iluminadas gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba a la habitación. Sus labios besaban cada pulgada de ese hermoso rostro mientras sus dedos tocaban esa suave y delicada piel. Su compañero gemía extasiadamente cuando sentía sus calientes labios sobre su piel. Estaba a punto de desnudar completamente el hermoso cuerpo del otro pero el lo detuvo. "¿Puedo estar seguro de que permanecerás conmigo si te entrego mi virginidad? No soy un cualquiera." Dijo la hermosa figura que se encontraba en sus brazos. No respondió, solo presionó sus labios contra los del otro muchacho. El chico sonrió suavemente "Entonces soy totalmente tuyo"

EL chico pelinegro se encontraba llorando. Caminó hasta el y le preguntó si pasaba algo malo cuando el chico empezó a gritarle histéricamente. "¡Jugaste conmigo! ¡Jugaste conmigo! ¡Jugaste conmigo! ¡BASTARDO! ¡TE ODIO!" Kai se acerco a Rei y de repente como un flash de luz, el se fue.

"¡REI!" Kai gritó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe a causa de esa pesadilla. Eso fue tan real. El bicolor temblaba de pies a cabeza y su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de sudor frío. Sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados, mordió su labio tratando de no llorar y despertar a Tala quien se encontraba durmiendo placidamente a su lado. Se encontraba sorprendido también de que su esposo no se haya despertado después del grito que dio cuando despertó de su pesadilla. Tala si que tenía el sueño pesado! Salió de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón. "Lo siento tanto mi precioso gatito…Esto fue por tu bien…"Dijo mientras observaba las estrellas. "Pero mi corazón siempre estará contigo…de eso puedes estar seguro." Pronunció al mismo tiempo que lágrimas caían por sus tatuadas mejillas.

Gemas doradas se abrieron lentamente y el dueño de ellas bostezaba como un gatito. Rei se incorporó y notó que se encontraba en la cama de Lee. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y el sonido de la cascada se dejaba escuchar por toda la casa. Rei sonrió a si mismo y salió de la cama. Se dirigía a la puerta cuando se sintió muy enfermo y mareado, enseguida corrió al baño y vomitó en el excusado. "Maldición, Malditos mareos matutinos" Dijo.

Lavó su cara varias veces hasta que se sintió mejor, miró el reloj, eran las 9:30 AM "Son las 9:30 y Lee no esta en casa". En ese momento debía encontrarse hablando con los demas. "Talvez pueda salir." Murmuró para si mismo.

Salió de la casa y empezó a caminar por los alrededores. No había nadie cerca hasta que llegó a la parte mas transitada de la villa. Caminaba felizmente hasta que algo le fue arrojado. "¡Miren a ese puto! ¡Ha vuelto!" Los ojos de Rei se mostraban atemorizados cuando todos los neko-jins lo rodearon. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un hombre tiró de su sedoso cabello violentamente hacia atrás. "¿Qué haces aquí perra? ¿Quieres compartir mi cama esta noche?" Dijo para después darle una dura bofetada a Rei en la cara. El felino se tambaleó y calló al suelo terroso. "Mirenlo! Es solo una perra prostituta que solo sirve para compartir la cama, ¿o no? ¿Eres una sucia puta?" Dijo el otro mientras pateaba fuertemente el estomago de Rei. Rei gritó fuertemente. "Porfavor no…porfavor…lastimarás a mi bebé" suplicó.

"¿Tu bebé? Oh… ¡miren lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Una perra embarazada!" Dijo el hombre quien se llamaba Gary y golpeó duramente a Rei en la espalda. Los otros neko-jin empezaron a reírse de Rei quien escupía sangre "¡Debe ser castigado!" Uno de ellos gritó y los demás también empezaron a hacerlo. Gary tomó un garrote y sonrió malévolamente ante el pobre sangriento chico que aún no se recuperaba de los golpes. Lloraba sonoramente mientras sus gritos se escuchaban por todas partes el dolor se hacía mas intenso en su cuerpo a cada segundo. "Porfavor, porfavor…tengan corazón…mi inocente bebé…" Lloró histéricamente cuando sintió una dura patada en su estomago.

Cada vez su cuerpo le dolía mas, hasta que escuchó que alguien gritaba " ¡Aléjate de el! ¡Casi lo matas!" y después solo oscuridad.

Mariah se abrió paso entre los demás neko-jins. "¿Se han vuelto locos?" Gritó, Gary se puso frente a ella y también le gritó "¡Rei nos traicionó! ¿Lo olvidaste?"

"¡Cállate, ¡esa no es una excusa para tratar de matarlo! ¿¡Y que hay del bebé también?"

"Vamos Mariah! Todos sabemos que tu estabas enamorada de Rei y el rompió tu corazón al irse con Kai. ¿Porqué lo defiendes?"

"¡CIERRA TU JODIDA BOCA! Lee habló con los ancianos y permitieron que Rei se quedara aquí durante su embarazo."

"Entonces que permanezca en la casa de Lee y que no salga de ahí porque lo mataré, ¿entiendes?" Gritó Gary y después todos se alejaron del lugar.

Mariah suspiró y miró la contusionada y sangrienta figura en sus brazos llorando. Toda La cara de Rei estaba bañada en sangre. Miró hacia la parte baja de Rei y vio que sangre empezaba a salir de entre sus piernas.

"¡Dios mío! ¡El bebé!" pensó horrorizada. Vio que Lee se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, lágrimas cayeron de sus dorados ojos mientras hacia una plegaria a Dios. "Porfavor Dios, salva a rei y a su bebé"

Wenu aki esta, espero y esta vez si se animen a dejar un review, solo den go, y con que digan 'actualiza' jajaja ya cuenta XP. Ahora si prometo como le dije a neko-ili ke si no llegan los 10 no actualizo eh, jaja si me pongo exagerada pero tambien tengo mi ego XD, y kai's kitty tambien lo tiene jaja, bueno, espero y les guste, en cuanto me llegue el review numero 10 yo subo en seguida el otro capitulo, nos leemox, bye bye.

_Notas Tristes: Me Hiciste Caer Al Infierno, Pero No Caeré Sola, Tú Vendrás Conmigo._


	3. Sadness

Holax!

Se preguntarán que hago aquí si no obtuve mis 10 reviews jaja, pues la verdad me vale madrex los reviews, yo publico esto porque quiero, y quiero que lo lean quienes si le interesen, asi que, sin 10 reviews o con 10 reviews yo actualizo xD.

**Disclaimer:** No soy poseedora de beyblade, si lo fuera en este momento estaria haciendo un trío con Kai y Yuriy ;;, al igual que **el fic, tampoco es mio**, su autora es Kai's kitty, yo solo proporciono la traducción al español.

**Advertencias:** Lime y Lenguaje obsceno, angst, shounen ai, y lemmon

Los alejo de mis absurdos comentarios, ahora con el fic:

* * *

Dolor y angustia…Era todo lo que el chino podía sentir. Estaba sumergido en completa oscuridad, y eso le asustaba mortalmente. Solo quería que alguien hubiese venido a sacarlo de ese infierno. "¿Alguien puede escucharme?" Gritó desesperadamente. El pelinegro se ahogaba en el dolor puro de su alma torturada, el sabía que no podía regresar. Sus maravillosos ojos dorados empezaron a derramar lágrimas. "Porfavor…alguien sálveme…porfavor…"Suplicó al vacío. 

Estaba al borde de la depresión y desesperación cuando escuchó una voz. La voz era grave. Justo como la del dueño de su corazón. "Eres fuerte, Rei! " Dijo la voz. Lágrimas descendieron de las delicadas mejillas del neko mientras que dio media vuelta y vio al Joven que se encontraba frente a el. " No, no lo soy!…No soy nada sin ti! " Exclamó sollozando al tiempo que caía en sus rodillas. El otro chico se arrodilló también. "No digas eso…"le respondió y besó su frente, sus ojos carmines brillaban a causa de las lágrimas.

El neko-jin se aferró a el desesperadamente. "No puedo soportarlo…el dolor me está despedazando…No el dolor físico..el emocional…No puedo soportar esto sin ti Kai! "Dijo casi gritando.

El chico de cabello bicolor sonrió amargamente mientras que ayudaba a su gatito a pararse. " Ssh…calma gatito…puedes hacerlo…Ahora ve y recuerda que te amo…" Dijo y jaló a Rei hacia el, lo abrazó y besó sus dulces labios suavemente. "Adiós amor" Murmuró y Rei sintió que volaba a través de la luz.

* * *

"Quiero llevar a cabo una fiesta el sábado por la tarde, de acuerdo?" Preguntó el ruso pelirrojo. 

"Haz lo que quieras Tala! Solo no me molestes" Contestó el dueño de Dranzer, estaba realmente asustado y agitado. En la noche había tenido una pesadilla respecto a Rei, parecía tan real, El pelinegro estaba sufriendo, estaba seguro de eso. El siempre creyó en los sueños, y sabía que estos no mentían. "Maldito seas Hiwatari, todo esto es tu culpa. " susurró para si mismo.

Tala enangostó sus ojos azul hielo en señal de molestia" Estas pensando en el estúpido gato otra vez, no es así?" Gritó

Kai le lanzó una fría mirada. "No te atrevas a volver a hablar de Rei de esa manera!" Gritó también.

"Se que todavía lo amas! Pero eso es algo que no me importa! Porque le gané y te tengo, y el es un perdedor!" Tala sonrió.

"Fui obligado a casarme contigo! Lo sabes mejor que nadie jodido hijo de perra!" Exclamó el ex-capitán de los Bladebreakers.

Tala sonrió nuevamente. "Por supuesto! Conoces el peligro de Black Dranzer...Ese es el porque de que te casaste conmigo Kai! Estoy realmente orgulloso de ser un Hiwatari! " Dijo imitando el tono de Kai.

"Maldito seas! Te mataré algún día, y creo que ese día se está acercando" Rugió el bicolor.

"Hagas lo que hagas bebé, sabes que eso nunca podrás hacerlo dulzura" Tala le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la salida del cuarto.

Kai empuñó sus manos mientras que trataba de no saltar sobre Tala y matarlo lo mas dolorosamente posible" Pestañeó varias veces para prevenir que sus lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, pero no lo logró " Porfavor perdóname Rei…"Susurró, llorando silenciosamente.

Estaba tan confuso, no sabía que hacer. Repentinamente se le vino a la cabeza alguien. Debía hablar sobre esto con Tyson, quizá el podría ayudarle. Tyson siempre lo había ayudado y estaba seguro que esta vez lo haría también. Lentamente tomó el teléfono del recibidor y marcó el numero del chico de la gorra.

* * *

Rei abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando de repente escuchó el grito de Mariah" Lee! Ven aquí! Rei está despierto" Tomó un momento para que la mente del neko registrara donde estaba y porque estaba ahí. Su vista nublada se aclaró lentamente, recordó su sueño "Kai! Kai! Donde estás?...Kai! "Gritó al borde de la histeria. 

Lee se acercó a la cama de Rei y lo sostuvo firmemente. "Calma, Tranquilízate Rei, Rei, Kai no está aquí, calma. "

"Nooooooo! Yo lo vi!...yo lo vi.!" Gritó Rei mientras que luchaba por liberarse del agarre de Lee.

"Porfavor Rei!...cálmate…Necesitas descansar…"pidió Lee mientras acariciaba la espalda de Rei suavemente.

Rei parpadeó. Descansar, ahora recordaba…golpes…sangre…"Mi bebé, mi bebé esta herido? " Preguntó desesperadamente.

Los ojos de Lee se entristecieron" Bueno…un poco, pero el mas herido fuiste tú, tu embarazo durará siete meses en vez de nueve…y tendrás un parto complicado Rei, Rei lo siento…"Dijo. El sabía que el dolor de Rei iba a ocasionar que el parto fuera mas complicado, y podría ocasionar quizá…su muerte, eso era algo que no le había dicho, ni le diría al neko-jin.

Rei sonrió y frotó su estomago. "Eso no es importante…solo quiero que mi bebé esté bien" dijo y se recostó en la cama. No podía esperar a dar a luz a su pequeño bebé…

* * *

Corto¿porqué tan corto? Porque asi lo escribió kai's kitty jaja, okay mal chiste ¬¬. Espero y les haya gustado, nos leemox en el siguiente, saludos fraternales, adiós. 

_卍 Siempre que tienes un buen día...llega alguien a joderlo 卍_


	4. Kindness

Holax! he vuelto rapido, no tengo mucho que decir porque tengo prisa. salvo esto:

**Disclaimer:** No soy poseedora de beyblade, si lo fuera en este momento estaría haciendo un trío con Kai y Yuriy ;-;. al igual que **el fic, tampoco es mio**, su autora es Kai's kitty, yo solo proporciono la traducción al español.

**Advertencias:** Lime y Lenguaje obsceno, angst, shounen ai, y lemmon

Los alejo de mis absurdos comentarios, ahora con el fic:

* * *

**卍 ****Kindness ****卍**

Kai estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea, mirando fijamente las llamas ardientes del fuego, las flameantes llamas se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos carmesí, pero no había ningún resplandor en su mirada. Sus ojos ya no destellaban el fuego tan característico de el. Recordó aquella vez cuando el pensaba que las emociones eran para débiles hasta que cierto ángel ojos de miel apareció en su vida y lo hizo enamorarse. Le hizo conocer el poder de las emociones. Le había hecho confiar en el amor.

Pero ahora ese ángel se había ido. El mismo había empujado al ángel fuera de su vida. El mismo había quemado sus alas y le había lanzado al infierno lleno de dolor y desesperación. Estaba consciente de eso. Sabía toda la tortura emocional que invadía al ángel pelinegro, porque esa misma tortura también el la sentía "maldito sea, maldito Tala, maldito beyblade, malditas bestias-bit! " pensó agriamente. Estuvo a punto de lanzar un florero de mármol a la pared, producto de su cólera pero escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Tomó un profundo respiro mientras ponía el florero en la mesa. "Pase". La puerta se abrió lentamente y una de las sirvientas caminó cuidadosamente. Ella sabía que últimamente Kai tenía el temperamento fúrico y delicado, así que el puede agitarse con cualquier pequeña palabra. "Lamento molestarlo amo Kai. "Dijo.

Kai frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres?" Dijo ásperamente.

La muchacha tembló. Su amo en verdad asustaba algunas veces" Sr. Kinomiya vino a verlo, quiere que lo conduzca hasta aquí? "preguntó.

Kai entrecerró sus gemas rubí. "Tyson…la última vez que vino, pensé que regresaría pronto, pero eso no pasó" susurró para si mismo.

La criada lo miró con ojos curiosos. "¿disculpe, señor? " ella dijo.

Kai no respondió tan apaciblemente que digamos. " PORQUE SIGUES PARADA TODAVIA AQUÍ? VE Y TRAELO AQUÍ! AHORA! "gritó a la pobre muchacha quien temblaba de miedo.

La sirvienta corrió tan rápido como pudo. No sabía porque el señor Hiwatari estaba así. Corrió escaleras abajo y entró al gran recibidor donde el peliazul moreno estaba esperando. Estaba parado frente al enorme espejo de marco de plata, mirándose a sí mismo. La criada caminó hacia el cortésmente "El sr. Hiwatari le espera. Se encuentra en la biblioteca. Deje que le lleve allá, sr."

Tyson dio media vuelta y la encaró. "Oh no…No es necesario…Conozco el camino" Le sonrió graciosamente.

Ella sonrió. "Como puede este chico ser amigo del señor Hiwatari, el es tan amigable y amable, lo contrario al señor Hiwatari"pensó, la voz de tyson cortó sus pensamientos. "Bueno…voy a subir. Un gusto conocerla" dijo para después correr fuera de la habitación.

La chica sonrió otra vez. "gusto en conocerlo también" susurró.

* * *

Rei peinaba su cabello. La oscura cascada se deslizaba a través de sus dedos y del peine. El amo de Driger sonreía mientras trabajaba con su cabello. EL recuerdo de Kai llegaba a su cabeza otra vez. Recordaba como Kai enredaba sus pálidos dedos en su ébano cabello mientras el pelinegro se peinaba, haciendo un contraste entre el color de su cabello y el color de la piel del bicolor. Recordaba la maravillosa y amorosa sensación que aun seguía sintiendo cada vez que pensaba en el. 

Sus manos se detuvieron de repente. El dolor volvió de nuevo. El dolor de su corazón. El dolor de haber sido traicionado. Sus manos cayeron a los lados de su frágil figura. El peine cayó de sus manos. Comenzó a llorar como cada momento que estaba a solas sin la presencia de Lee o Mariah. No sabía porque el único hombre por el que habría dado todo, jugó con el. Pero no lo quería saber. No quiso creer en las cosas que los otros neko-jins continuaban diciendo. El no quería creer que solo había sido una puta práctica a los ojos de Kai.

Una solitaria y cristalina lágrima cayó desde sus húmedos ojos dorados hasta sus mejillas" ¿En realidad que fui para el¿Un pasatiempo¿No me amó? " Pensaba miserablemente" Por supuesto que no! Mírate! El te dejó embarazado!. Es obvio que el solo quería tu cuerpo!" Era lo que su mente le gritaba. "Eso no es verdad. El me ama, lo sé. El ha de tener una razón por haberme dejado! "Dijo para si mismo mientras sacudía su cabeza histéricamente.

"¿Rei? "Era la voz de Mariah, pero el neko estaba tan ahogado en su dolor que no lo notó. Mariah se arrodilló a su lado, preocupación era lo que brillaba en sus ojos. Vaciló por un momento. Y abrazó a Rei. " Tranquilízate Rei. Rei no debes hacer eso. ¿Estas embarazado recuerdas? "Dijo sonriendo.

Rei la miraba con sus tristes ojos. "Dime mariah¿como no lo haré? Si todos dicen que yo solo fui la puta de Kai! y…y…lo sigo am..lo sigo amando "murmuró.

"Lo amas mucho. Y no creo que puedas olvidarlo " dijo mientras que le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo de la infancia.

El ojidorado la miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que ella le hacía ver la realidad, era la primera vez que ella no trataba de convencerlo con fantasías. "¿Porqué dices eso? " preguntó

Mariah sonrió. Una amarga sonrisa. "El amor verdadero nunca muere y tu amor por Kai es puro y verdadero. Así que, siempre lo vas a amar." Ella contestó.

"¿Como sabes eso¿Te haz enamorado alguna vez? " Preguntó inocentemente, esperando saber quien era la persona de quien Mariah se había enamorado.

Mariah mordió su labio. "Bueno…si. Cada persona en la aldea saber quien es la persona quien amo excepto esa persona…pero eso no es importante…Estoy contenta de ser solo su amiga. Dijo, mirando a Rei y sus rostros a solo milímetros de separación.

Rei parpadeó como si algo lo golpeara repentinamente. "Mariah tu…"

Mariah le cortó. "Porfavor no…mejor dejémoslo así" la pelirrosa le pidió.

Rei miró dentro de los ojos dorados de Mariah y recorrió con sus dedos su suave y rosa cabello, disfrutando de su suavidad. "Lamento esto Mariah. " Susurró.

Mariah gimió suavemente cuando Rei tocó sus labios con sus dedos. " No es necesario…lamentarse…tu le diste tu corazón a Kai…hace mucho tiempo. Entiendo" dijo la pelirrosa.

Rei sonrió como un niño. Tomó el rostro de Mariah entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en su labio inferior. "Gracias por entender el deseo de mi corazón Mariah." Murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Mariah no respondió solo se aferró a el mientras que el pelinegro hacia lo mismo con ella. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Ahora rei veía una luz. Ahora sentía menos dolor.

"Te amaré por siempre Rei. Pero…como a un hermano" Susurró Mariah después de un largo silencio.

"¿Y Kai sabe que estás embarazado? "continuó.

"No, nadie aparte de Lee y tú lo saben" Contestó el felino.

"¿Le dirás a Kai después de que el bebé nazca? "

Rei frunció el ceño sintiendo como su corazón se partía en dos. "Nunca" Fue la única palabra que dijo con un triste pero determinado tono.

* * *

Tyson miró a Kai dudoso. "No puedo creerlo"Finalmente dijo después de cinco minutos. 

Kai lo miraba con sus orbes carmesí" Bueno, no me importa si me crees o no, solo quiero tu ayuda Kinomiya" dijo fríamente.

* * *

---que tal esta? Dejen comentarios, saludos fraternales!. 

**† **_Tu sombra te acompaña a todas partes, pero…¿y en la oscuridad?_**†**


	5. Darkness

Si, se que tarde, pero la escuela mata, no es justificación, es que eso es cierto jaja, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones pues aprovecharé, aunque trabajo pero de todas formas tengo mas tiempo libre. Sin mas que decir, espero disfruten del capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** No soy poseedora de beyblade, al igual que **el fic, tampoco es mio**, su autora original es **Kai's kitty**, yo solo proporciono la traducción al español.

**Advertencias:** Lime y Lenguaje obsceno, angst, shounen ai, y lemmon

* * *

Tyson se tiró sobre el sillón mirando fijamente al techo, seguía en shock por las palabras dichas por Kai, recordó como se había reído cuando le dijo eso, no creyó mi una palabra de lo que había escuchado, pero cuando miró la expresión seria del dueño del fénix se convenció que todo aquello era verdad y no una estúpida historia.

"Es verdad, y eso duele, pero no hay otra explicación para lo que está pasando. El haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de Rei, como ahora. "Pensó para sí mismo el portador de Dragoon, recorrió sus dedos por su suave cabello oscuro y cerró sus ojos. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre Kai y el le parecía tan lejano e irreal, tan extraño. Mordió su labio inferior y tembló al recordar lo sucedido hace unas pocas horas.

/Flash back/

Tyson tocó la oscura puerta y entró a la habitación sin esperar a que Kai le permitiera el acceso al mismo. Ellos habían sido amigos por mas de 5 años por Dios! Supuso que no pasaría nada si entrara a la recámara de su ex-capitán sin su permiso, Así que se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos totalmente. Ese lugar era hermoso.

"Wow, jamás pensé que hubiese un lugar tan asombroso en tu mansión, Kai. Haz leído todos estos libros? "Preguntó curiosamente Tyson mientras miraba aquí y allá.

Kai frunció el ceño. No sabía como SEMEJANTE PELMAZO era el campeón mundial y como el confió siempre en ese SEMEJANTE PELMAZO para que le ayudase. Era verdaderamente molesto. " He leído muchos de ellos, pero dudo que tu puedas entenderle si quiera una palabra." Contestó.

Tyson cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en el sillón cerca de la chimenea, delante de Kai. "Hey! No soy un ignorante! Es solo que no me gusta leer y estudiar! Eso es todo! " Protestó el chico peliazul.

El bicolor sonrió. "Por supuesto…como sea, pero, porque no tocas la puerta y esperas a que te deje pasar! Te lo he dicho mil veces! "Le dijo al dragoon.

El muchacho peliazul encojió sus ojos y solo bufó. "y Kai…que era lo que me tenías que decir que era tan importante, debe de ser algo muy importante porque tu normalmente no me dices absolutamente nada" Dijo y tomó un dulce de chocolate de un tazón cristalino en la mesa de mármol.

Las Gemas carmesí de Kai brillaron repentimante. Quizás Tyson no era tan tonto después de todo. Sus comentarios le tomaban de sorpresa. " Estás en lo correcto Tyson, Es algo realmente muy importante y…quiero que tu…me ayudes. "

Tyson no dijo nada. Solo seguía succionando el dulce tranquilamente, disfrutando el increíble sabor. Sabía que Kai continuaría sus palabras tarde o temprano, así que no había ninguna necesidad de hablar, si callaba haría que Kai hablara, lo ha sabido todos estos años.

"Bien… es sobre Rei… sobre Rei y yo. Y la razón por la que lo dejé " Dijo el amo de Dranzer. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Sabía que la expresión de su rostro era tan impasiva como siempre, pero debajo de esa máscara, sentía fuego, mas bien dicho, se sentía en el infierno.

Tyson se inclino en el sofá y enangostó sus ojos, estallaba en la excitación por saber cada cosa, pero sabía muy bien que debía permanecer calmado, así Kai le diría todo sin ningún temor. "Así que? " preguntó suavemente.

Kai lo miró, sabiendo que en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas que tarde o temprano recorrerían sus tatuadas mejillas. Tomó un hondo respiro antes de comenzar a hablar. "Yo amaba a Rei, amaba cada cosa de el…y ahora lo amo como antes…aun mas…Pero nuestro destino fue así…y no podemos cambiarlo. Porque…porque yo soy un Hiwatari y el es un Kon…Porque yo soy el portador del fénix y el es el portador del tigre" Dijo Kai, temblando como si fuese una hoja a la que el viento lleva.

Tyson pasó una mano por su cabello" Que quieres decir? No entiendo…Cual es el problema de ser un Hiwatari o un Kon" Preguntó confuso.

" No lo entiendes? No has oído hablar de la profecía de el fénix y el tigre? " Contestó la pregunta de Tyson con otra pregunta.

" Profecía? Vamos Kai! Deja esas tonterías… dime el verdadero problema. " Dijo el dragón azul.

Kai angostó sus ojos " TE LO ESTOY diciendo! Es la profecía sobre la familia Hiwatari, dice que si un fénix y un tigre se unen, el mas grande poder de la familia será destruido." Casi gritó.

Tyson frunció sus cejas, todo seguía siendo igual que un rompecabezas "Un momento…cual es el mayor poder que hay en tu maldita familia?"

Kai tomó su cabello con sus manos y sacudió su cabeza violentamente, como si fuese a arrancársela" Porque eres tan lento? ES BLACK DRANZER! la imagen de la oscuridad. "

"Qué? Sería bueno liberarse de ese maldito pájaro que no?" Dijo tyson.

" Porque no tratas de entender tyson? Crees que voltaire dejaría que black dranzer fuera destruido tan fácilmente?. El está en la cárcel… pero otros miembros de la abadía están libres… y uno de ellos es Tala…Fui obligado a dejar a mi amor, porque su vida estaba en peligro! Ellos lo iban a matar si seguía con el! "Explicó al borde de la histeria.

Tyson parpadeó "Eem Kai…No puedo entender algo, como un fénix y un tigre pueden unirse? " Preguntó.

"Rei es un neko-jin, así que tiene la habilidad para embarazarse" Contestó.

Tyson parpadeó otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez hasta que finalmente su mente registró las palabras de Kai. Para después empezar a reír y luego parar y reír nerviosamente al ver a un Kai enojado. "Hey kai…Me estoy imaginando a un Rei con el vientre hinchado…que lindo" dijo para continuar riendo.

Kai frunció el ceño al principio, pero después sonrió. Como deseaba eso. Tener un bebé con Rei. Una prueba de su duradero amor. Pero eso era solo un deseo. Un deseo que estaba seguro jamás se volvería realidad. El nunca vería a su gatito embarazado, ni con su niño. "Y, que debemos hacer ahora?" Preguntó a Tyson cuando regresó de su ensoñación.

Tyson puso su dedo índice en su labio, en muestra clara que el estaba pensando "Primero, debemos deshacernos de Tala…después, debemos ir a la aldea de Rei."

Kai hizo una mueca de desacuerdo. "Tengo un mal presentimiento. Estoy seguro de que las cosas no serán tan fáciles" Dijo.

"Lo se…pero no hay otra forma…Déjame pensar si existe alguna otra forma de hacerlo. " Dijo para después pararse. "Tengo que irme a casa. Maxie debe estar preocupado. Te llamaré. De acuerdo?.

Kai no respondió. Solo asintió. Su mente estaba lejos, acompañada de dolor y tristeza.

/End flash back/

Tyson estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Que no notó cuando su hiperactivo novio entró a la habitación. "Hey! Tyson, despierta! "Gritó tyson a su oído. Tyson brincó ante el repentino grito. "Demonios Maxie! Me asustaste, quieres matarme?" Decía mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Oh, en verdad? Bueno… pagaré el castigo. Mira lo que tengo para esta noche!" Dijo juguetonamente.

Los ojos de tyson brillaron cuando vio la caja de pizza en las manos de Max. "Eres único Maxie" Rió entre dientes.

* * *

"Amo Kai? "

"Si Dranzer? "

"Siento algo. algo sobre Rei y Driger."

"Que quieres decir? "

"Rei no está solo. Hay alguien con el…alguien con quien comparte a driger."

"No entiendo, que tratas de decir? "

"Alguien esta con Rei…No…Alguien está en Rei, Amo! "

Los ojos de Kai se inundaron de miedo. " Dios mío, No! "

* * *

Bueno, no tengo nada que decir al respecto jaja, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, no duden en decirlo.. Saludos fraternales!. 


	6. Bittersweetness

see amm 21 meses despues, a dos años de su publicación pero bueno u.u, tenia pensado no continuar traduciendolo, como veran y algunos sabran no soy fiel a esta pareja n.n y poco tolerante, pero recibi una amenaza de muerte por parte de una amiga(fan kaixrei) y no tuve mas remedio u.u y aqui estoy de nuevo, la historia esta increible y muy original y bien grr esta preciosa, pero... hubiese sido mejor con kaixyuriy (jamas me cansare de decirlo ¬o¬), bueno ya me callo porque luego me pegan ¬¬ por hablar así.

**Advertencias**: Angst, yaoi, male pregnant... y Rei -.-... es un chiste ríanse ¬o¬.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade G-Revolution es propiedad de Takara Co. Ltd., Hasbro, BB3Project, y TV Tokyo. Fue creado por Takao Aoki. Yo no poseo Beyblade G-Revolution ni niguna otra temporada de la serie misma.

**Esta historia está originalmente escrita en ingles y le pertenece a su autora original Kai's Kitty, yo lo estoy traduciendo únicamente y tengo su permiso para pasarlo al español.**

**The fic owner is Kai's Kitty, i have her permission to translate it to spanish.**

* * *

**6.- Bittersweetness**

Kai se miró a si mismo en el espejo mientras recorría con sus pálidos dedos su sedoso cabello de dos tonos. Sonrió tristemente al mirar fijamente la cadena en su cuello, un dorado collar con un tigre como dije. Rei tenía un collar igual a ese, pero su dije era un fénix en vez de un tigre, era un especie de lazo entre ellos, de amor, de eternidad.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, se acomodó la bufanda mientras salía de la enorme recámara que ahora se encontraba fría y solitaria. Hace tiempo esa habitación solía ser el lugar más ardiente en el mundo entero. La pasión y la lujuria de él y de Rei casi podían quemar cualquier cosa que se encontrara a su alrededor. Pero ahora no quedaba nada, no era más que un derrumbe de sueños rotos. Respiró profundamente y retomó su eterna expresión impasible. Bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió al recibidor donde Tyson lo esperaba, le había llamado la noche anterior sólo para decirle que iría por la mañana y que le tenía una sorpresa.

"Más te vale que sea una sorpresa decente y aceptable Tyson" pensó. Sabía que algunas veces el dueño de Dragoon podía ser un completo idiota, y por supuesto, los idiotas hacen IDIOTECES. Su quijada casi golpeó el suelo apenas entró al salón. Ahí estaba Tyson haciendo muecas y riendo estúpidamente como siempre, pero oh no, no estaba solo. ¡El rubiecito hiperactivo y Kenny estaban ahí tambien! "¡Maldigo a Tyson y a su boca!" Pensó furioso.

Tyson se giró completamente al verlo haciéndole gestos como si fuese retrasado mental "Hey ¡Kai!. ¿Dónde estabas viejo?. ¡Te hemos estado esperando mucho!" dijo mientras masticaba una goma de mascar sin educación alguna. Kai trató de controlarse para no saltar sobre el campeon mundial y matarlo. "Tyson… ¿Puedes decirme que DEMONIOS están haciendo Max y Kenny aquí?" pidió tratando de modular su voz.

El peliazulado hizo una bomba con su chicle antes de contestar. "Bueno, ellos vinieron para ayudar, mi estimado capitán" contestó. Max sonrió "¡sí! Estamos aquí para ayudar, Ty nos contó todo. Estoy seguro de que si trabajamos juntos todo se arreglará pronto." Habló "somos un equipo Kai" Agregó Kenny.

Kai suspiró, Debió imaginarselo. Como siempre, sus amigos estaban ahí para ayudarlo. Sí, amigos. Era extraño; pero después de todos estos años los bladebreakers se habían convertido como en una familia para él. La familia que nunca tuvo. Y Rei… se había convertido en su luz, se había convertido en su fuego, se había convertido en todo para él. Sonrió vagamente. "¿Entonces, por donde empezamos, señor perfecto?" le preguntó a tyson bromeando sarcásticamente.

El aludido bufó "¡Bastardo! Solo espera a que regrese Rei para que te de tu merecido" pero a pesar del tono con que dijo el comentario, sonrió. Kai los necesitaba y por eso ahí estaban los tres, lo bueno era que Kai no se hubiese resistido a compartir su secreto con Kenny y Max. Eso significaba que empezaba a abrirse a ellos. Maxie guiñó un ojo "Tu merecido en la cama". Rió entre dientes mientras observaba como el ojirubí se convertía en un tomate andante.

Kenny agitó su mano cansado "Vamos chicos. Guárdenlo para después, no estamos aquí para juegos" dijo seriamente. Todos los bladebreakers lo miraron con sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos, jamás había visto a Kenny de esa manera con ese porte tan serio, la manera en que les había ordenado que dejaran sus bromas era más del tipo 'Kai'. Cuando se cercioró de que los otros lo estaban escuchando, comenzó a hablar." Bueno, esto no es tan sencillo como piensan, estoy seguro de que hay un CD o algo que contenga toda la información de Black Dranzer. Lo necesitamos, trataré de encontrar algo sobre eso. Estoy seguro de que Tala sabe donde está." Dijo.

"Maldito demonio pelirrojo" Rugió el bicolor. Tyson sonrió, Kai en verdad se veía muy lindo cuando se enojaba "Debes de encontrar una excusa para librarte de Tala. Ahora que Rei no está aquí no hay por que preocuparse por su seguridad; porque ahora Rei está lejos del alcance de Tala y de cualquier otro." Mencionó pensativo mientras jugaba con su azulada cabellera. "Ty tiene razón, debes de buscar un pretexto" Agregó el rubio.

Kai sonrió satisfactoriamente con un brillo en sus ojos "No se preocupen por eso, tengo la excusa perfecta" dijo recordando el diario de Tala. Tyson levantó una ceja curioso "¿En verdad?. ¿Qué es?" preguntó. Kai sonrió de nueva cuenta. "Es un diario lleno de tonterías románticas" contestó.

"¿En serio?. ¿Sobre ti?" Preguntó Max aparentemente interesado.

Kai se encogió de hombros "No. sobre Bryan. Contiene _demasiado _contenido amoroso" sonrió despreocupadamente.

"Entonces tenemos el pretexto para que te deshagas de Tala. Ahora debemos encontrar la información sobre black dranzer" dijo Kenny.

El bicolor miró a sus amigos sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa era para sí mismo, parecía que todo iba viento en popa. Respiró hondo, debía decírselo a ellos tambien. "Chicos, deben saber algo tambien. Rei… está embarazado" confesó.

Los presentes abrieron sus ojos enormemente. "¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?" preguntó un shockeado Tyson.

"Dranzer me lo dijo anoche"

Se tomaron unos momentos para procesar la información de Kai. Repentinamente tyson empezó a saltar y a gritar "Yaaaaaay ¡Kai va a ser papá ¡Que emoción!"

Max empezó a saltar de gusto tambien "¡Sii que bien!" dijo en el mismo tono.

Kenny suspiró "No entiendo como alguien puede actuar de forma tan hiperactiva. De cualquier manera, felicidades Kai." Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Gracias Kenny" dijo ligeramente ruborizado mientras se le venían a la mente aquellas acciones que causaron ese embarazo.

* * *

Rei salió de la ducha cubriendo su delicada y suave piel con una toalla de color amarillo que combinaba con su color de ojos. Frotó su hinchado vientre suspirando mientras salía del baño. La llegada de su hijo estaba muy cerca y él se encontraba demasiado nervioso, no tenía idea de lo que iba o podía pasar, todo lo que sabía era que iba a ser muy doloroso. Sonrió débilmente. "El dolor no es importante, yo solo quiero a mi bebé" Susurró para si mismo. Caminó hacia el closet para buscar algunas ropas, antes de abrirlo se miró al espejo y rió entre dientes al ver lo gordo que se había puesto. "Nunca pensé que sería posible que llegase a estar de este tamaño. ¡A Kai le daría un ataque si me viera así!" se dijo mientras buscaba unos jeans holgados. Se desespero e inhaló profundamente para después exhalar lentamente, sonrió cuando finalmente encontró sus pantalones. Estaba a punto de poner la toalla en la cama cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su barriga. "Ouch…" murmuró sin aliento. 

Se apoyó a un lado cama para no caerse. Se sentó en el lecho, respirando agitadamente. "Demonios… Lee no está…" pensó envuelto en pánico. Sin poder contenerse, perdió el equilibrio y se calló de la cama golpeándose contra el duro suelo, un gemido lleno de dolor escapó de sus labios mientras su rostro se llenaba de sudor… la temida hora había llegado. El bebé estaba en camino y desafortunadamente Lee no se encontraba en el lugar. Otra ola de dolor lo golpeó "Dios… Aaaaahhh". No podía hacer nada excepto gritar.

No esperaba que alguien pudiera ayudarlo o escuchar su voz porque no había nadie en casa según él, pero estaba equivocado. Tan pronto como gritó, la puerta fue abierta y Mariah entró. "Dios… Rei... estás en labor…" dijo horrorizada, el pelinegro no contestó, el dolor consumía sus cinco sentidos, su respiración se le dificultaba mientras sus manos se sujetaban a su protuberante vientre. Mariah tomó las manos de Rei tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Ssh… éste es solo el primer paso, el dolor se irá pronto Rei… Rei" el neko no contestó, solamente le dio una inestable sonrisa, era lo único que podía contestarle.

Gritó aún más fuerte a la vez que arqueaba su espalda y numerosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. "Duele… mu… mucho" gritó.

"tranquilo…acabará pronto… ssh" la pelirosa le acarició el cabello dándole continuas palabras de aliento. Estaba muy nerviosa, Rei estaba sufriendo muchísimo y ella no sabía que hacer al respecto. "Demonios Lee… ¿donde rayos estas?" pensó molesta. Los pesados jadeos del pelinegro la trajeron a la realidad. "los espamos… ¿pasaron ya?" preguntó temeroso, el ojidorado asintió jadeante. Se sentía extremadamente acalorado y agotado y sabía que sólo era el inicio. "Ma… Mariah… tengo miedo… yo… no puedo hacerlo" decía entre sollozos y gimoteos. Mariah sonrió tiernamente. "No seas estúpido… tú eres muy fuerte, Lee vendrá pronto, no te preocupes" el chino mordió su labio, segundos después gritó de nuevo al sentir otra contracción mordiendo su lengua con sus afilados colmillos presa de el estrés y la desesperación.

Comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo mientras que su boca se llenaba de sangre por lo fuerte que mordía su lengua, el líquido salado y rojo lo ahogaba, Mariah lo ayudó a sentarse rápidamente tomándolo de la espalda para que tosiera y escupiera. "¡HAZ QUE PARE…!" lloraba histéricamente inundado en agonía y en lágrimas que parecían ríos. Su respiración cada vez era más aguda y su rostro estaba tan pálido como un fantasma y tan sudoroso como un jugador de fútbol en pleno partido.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió dando paso a un preocupado Lee. "¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?" gritó la pelirosada, el aludido en vez de contestar se dirigió a Rei haciéndolo beber de el vaso que traía. "Vamos Rei… bebe este té de hierbas… te ayudara con los dolores" Le habló dulcemente. El ojioro lo bebió con dificultad, haría lo que fuera por detener esa agonía que lo estaba matando… lo que fuera…

Lee presionó sus dedos contra el estomago de Rei cuidadosamente causando que las respiraciones de éste fuesen más duras y descontroladas." Sí… creo que estás listo, el parto es un poco menos doloroso para las mujeres… pero, bueno… tienes que posicionarte bien" dijo. Rei asintió, su vista estaba muy nublosa. El león lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama separando sus piernas mientras que Mariah se aseguraba que estuviese cómodo, comenzó a frotar los hombros de su amigo dulcemente, ahora ella estaba igual o más asustada que el ojidorado.

Lee recorrió con una mano el largo y ébano cabello de Rei "¿Estás listo?" preguntó, Rei cabeceó sacudiendo su cabeza, se sentía muy mal, el dolor lo estaba destrozando, no podía hacer mas que obedecer a Lee en todo lo que decía. "esta bien… ok, a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos, tres ¡PUJA!" gritó. Con un desgarrador grito, Rei se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a empujar inundado en desesperación. El sudor se deslizaba por su frente mientras sentía un fuerte dolor rasgando su cuerpo entero. Intentado dar otro empuje, se hizo hacia atrás gimiendo lastimeramente. "¡Vamos Rei! Sólo un poco más, puedo ver la cabeza"

"No… puedo… duele… mucho" gemía entrecortadamente. "Lo se… ¡pero tienes que hacerlo! Sólo un poco más y todo habrá terminado" alentaba. Mariah tomó las manos de Rei fuertemente, preparándolo para el último empuje. Le dolía respirar, el hermoso neko se levantó forzadamente y con un ruidoso grito empujó tan fuerte como su cansado cuerpo le permitió, de sus labios se escapó un quejido más, luchando por mantenerse consciente.

Lee tomó entre sus brazos al infante sonriendo. "Un niño… ¡Que hermoso es!" anunció cariñosamente. Rei sonrió débilmente, sus parpados le pesaban y sentía que sus pulmones se encogían apretadamente respirando difícilmente. Sentía como si estuviera hundiéndose lentamente bajo el agua. Cerró sus ojos dejándose vencer por el nubloso dolor, no luchó más, ya no tenía energía para hacerlo, se entregó a las sombras y lo último que escuchó fue… "¡Vamos Rei! Respira trata de hacerlo ¡tienes que respirar!" Y todo se sumió en oscuridad.

* * *

Buenup, ahi esta, no me pregunten por donde salio el bebe porque ni yo se x.x... Kai's kitty solo me dijo, lo que imagines esta bien -.-... mejor dejemos eso que me traumo jaja¿que le habra pasado a rei? siiii se murio mwajajaja y el niño sera adoptado por tala, ok no sera adoptado por yura u.u pero no dire que le pasó a rei, hasta el proximo capitulo se sabra que le paso al chinito padre del huerfanito... ejem ¡hijo!. Lo que si puedo decir es que ese niño es adorable!!!en toda la extension de la palabra, awww me lo como me lo como auqnue sea hijo del rival de mi flaquiguapo yuriy . es bien tierno ya lo veran leyendo. Muchas gracias a los lindisimos que me dejaron reviews del capitulo anterior: Nekot, Hio Ivanov, Max (Rubia), Alexa Hiwatari, Murtilla, Neko-illi, Asuka Hao, Ppbkai, Kumagoro, Sofi-chan, Kuchiki Hiwatari, agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en dejar comentarios. tratare de que la actualizacion sea semanal, como ven son muy cortos los capitulos, y la historia uuu termino hace como 6 meses, lo hare cada semana siempre y cuando no interfiera con mi fic dueño que la verdad es mi prioridad obviamente n.n. Se me olvidaron cosas que iba a decir ammm por lo pronto hasta aqui los dejo! no me extrañen... tambien es un chiste rianse ¬¬... aahh perdon la madrugada me afecta yo no soy asi. x0x aios!

_¡Me gustas cuando callas!-Pablo Neruda_

_¡Me gustas cuando te callas!- Chione Illuminati._

* * *


	7. Agelessness

Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo ñ.ñ ñe para que vean que si actualizare seguido xD no dire mucho porque traigo prisa para ir al cine wii n.n disfrutenlo:

**Advertencias**: Angst, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade G-Revolution es propiedad de Takara Co. Ltd., Hasbro, BB3Project, y TV Tokyo. Fue creado por Takao Aoki. Yo no poseo Beyblade G-Revolution ni niguna otra temporada de la serie misma.

**Esta historia está originalmente escrita en ingles y le pertenece a su autora original Kai's Kitty, yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo y tengo su permiso para hacerlo.**

**Kai's Kitty is the owner of this fanfic, i have her permission to translate it to spanish.**

* * *

**07- Agelessness **

Tala bostezó recargándose en el sofá abrazándolo. Cerró sus ojos a punto de caer tranquilamente dormido cuando escuchó la voz de su amante secreto. "¡Hey! Vamos dormilón ¡no es hora de dormir!" dijo el pelilavanda sentándose tambien en el sofá y tomando la cabeza del pelirrojo para ponerla sobre su regazo.

Tala sonrió sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su koi."Por favor Bryan… ¡sólo una pequeña siesta!" pidió bostezando de nuevo.

Bryan sacudió la cabeza del otro."Nop, sabes que ella puede llegar en cualquier momento y no será nada agradable si ella ve eso y lo sabes." Le dijo suavemente.

El pelirrojo se incorporó frunciendo el ceño en señal de disgusto. "¡está bien, está bien tu ganas! Pero dime¿Por qué tiene que venir a plena medianoche, que no sabe que la gente normal se encuentra dormida a estas horas?"

Bryan se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. "Tu lo dijiste, gente NORMAL y ella no es normal, por lo tanto, no sabe de estas cosas y por alguna extraña razón ella prefiere las noches."

Tala sonrió "¿Extraña razón?. ¡Ella es el símbolo de la oscuridad!" dijo cómico por lo dicho.

Al pelilavanda le vino un escalofrío. "Tala, nunca vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de chistes. Esto es serio, y ella tiene un poder increíble."

El pelirrojo asintió. "Lo siento… yo sólo…" sus palabras fueron cortadas por el suave contacto de los labios del ojiverde con los suyos. "No importa amor" contestó el pelilavanda.

Tala tembló recargándose en el pecho del otro. "Tengo miedo Bryan… esto es como estar jugando con fuego… sabes que nadie puede controlarla… nadie excepto Kai e incluso él necesita de mucha fuerza para hacerlo."

Bryan besó la frente del pelirrojo con ternura. "Yo tambien tengo miedo… pero no tenemos otra opción." Contestó suspirando. Se inclinó con la intención de besar los labios de Tala, antes de lograrlo repentinamente el cuarto se oscureció. El fuego de la chimenea se extinguió y un insoportable frío invadió el lugar, Tala se aferró a Bryan, ella estaba ahí. La podía sentir, pudo sentir su aroma, su fuego, su peligro, su presencia era aterradora.

Los ojos de Tala denotaban miedo mientras que la oscuridad desapareció dando paso a la luz, Bryan tambien estaba asustado pero no tanto como su amante. Se deshizo del agarre del pelirrojo y se puso de pie cordialmente. "Realmente nos honra con su presencia, por favor siéntase cómoda".

La chica que estaba frente a él sólo lo miró fríamente. Era una mujer alta, de piel blanca y cabello negro con mechones rojos como el fuego, sus ojos eran tan carmesíes como la sangre. Su mirada estaba llena de pasión; pero no de la pasión ordinaria. Sus orbes mostraban una pasión enfermiza; pasión por asesinar, pasión por la tortura, pasión por lastimar. Era hermosa, pero su belleza era tan aterradora como lo era ella.

Se sentó en una silla frente a la pareja rusa recargándose con suma elegancia. "La próxima vez que vuelva a este maldito lugar, no quiero tanta luz" ordenó firmemente.

"Cómo usted diga" dijo rápidamente asintiendo con ligereza.

La chica asintió. "Ok. Denme noticias sobre Kai Hiwatari" dijo recorriendo su sedoso y largo cabello con una mano.

Tala tomó un hondo respiro. "No creo que haya muchas cosas que decir. Kai hace sus actividades diarias y casi olvida a ese neko-jin. Todo es normal, no detecto alguna anomalía".

La mujer le proporcionó una aguda y fría mirada. "Eso es porque eres un estúpido, algo está pasando, puedo sentirlo. El humor de Dranzer está cambiando. Antes no era tan alegre, pero últimamente se encuentra extrañamente feliz. Puedo sentir su felicidad."

Tala frunció el ceño. "pero…" La chica le interrumpió. "Nunca te atrevas a contradecirme¿entendido?" Dijo con un tono glaciar y peligroso. Tala asintió temblando de pies a cabeza. La chica sonrió con malicia. "Eso está mejor, de cualquier manera, quiero que ustedes dos me llamen Dark. Decidí que necesito un nombre y ese suena perfecto."

Por un instante, los rostros de Tala y de Bryan se tornaron como si fuesen a vomitar pero lo disimularon bien y asintieron. "Como ordene" contestó Bryan.

Dark sonrió de nueva cuenta. "Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Quiero que estén al pendiente de todo." Dijo desapareciendo en un instante envuelta en ardiente fuego negro.

El cuerpo de Tala se derrumbó en los brazos del ojiverde. "Tuve miedo de morir. Es una bestia bit inalcanzablemente poderosa" dijo temblando.

Bryan asintió "Si, Black Dranzer es en verdad espeluznante, de eso no hay duda. Estoy seguro que si Kai descubriera que su abuelo convirtió a Black Dranzer en mitad humana antes de ir a la cárcel, simplemente enloquecería totalmente".

"Sí… Mi pobre esposo" Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

"¿Rei?" 

Rei se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre para ver el rostro del audaz dueño del fénix así como su capitán: Kai Hiwatari. "Um… hola Kai…" saludó nervioso. Siempre se comportaba sin querer como un niño pequeño cuando Kai estaba cerca.

"¿Por qué sigues despierto?". Preguntó Kai suavemente.

Las mejillas de Rei comenzaron a ruborizarse cuando se dio cuenta que el tono que usó el bicolor era dulce y no el frío y cortante que normalmente usaba. Un rayo de esperanza iluminó su desesperado corazón, talvez Kai no lo odiaba como a los demás después de todo.

"¿Estas enfermo Rei?... ¿Por qué tu cara esta roja?... ¿tienes fiebre o algo?" Preguntó de nuevo; esta vez preocupado.

Las preguntas de Kai solo hicieron que enrojeciera aún más. "Bueno… verás…" guardó silencio. Sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Kai y por eso le había comprado un regalo, pero tenía miedo de entregárselo, no sabía porque, quizá tenía miedo al rechazo. Sí… desde hace tiempo que se sentía atraído por él chico mayor pero tenía miedo de admitir ese amor. Pero al fin se decidió a decírselo esa noche. Se había preparado para lo que sea; el dolor del rechazo o el placer de la aceptación… lo que sea.

Sonrió para si mismo, ese día tambien era su cumpleaños y si Kai le aceptase sería el mejor de los cumpleaños que hubiese tenido en toda su vida.

Kai lo miró extrañado. "Rei ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?" preguntó misteriosamente.

El hermoso chino respiró hondo."Sí… bueno…". Cerró sus dorados ojos mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo."Feliz cumpleaños Kai". Dijo tan rápido como pudo. Esperó unos segundos, pero nada pasó. Apretó sus párpados y abrió un ojo temerosamente para después abrir el otro y ver el rostro de Kai.

El bicolor estaba shockeado. Shockeado y feliz. Su máscara desapareció mostrando una felicidad que brillaba en sus profundas y carmines orbes. Tomó el pequeño presente de Rei con las manos un poco temblorosas y lentamente lo abrió, sintiendo la rápida circulación de sangre aglomerándose en sus mejillas. Tomó una bocanada de aire asombrado observando el collar de oro con el dije de un fénix en la caja. "Rei… es demasiado… costoso… ¿Cómo pudiste?"

El neko se ruborizó. "Bueno, he estado guardando dinero desde la navidad pasada". Dijo quedamente.

Kai sonrió y tomó la mano de Rei, soltó su agarre y el chino vio como él tambien metía su mano en su bolsillo para sacar una caja, lo miró con sus doradas orbes. Kai rió entre dientes mientras veía la sorpresa pasmarse en el rostro de Rei al muy estilo felino. "Es un regalo de cumpleaños, ábrelo." Ordenó con suavidad.

Sorprendido, abrió el regalo y se asombró al igual que Kai al ver un collar de oro idéntico a excepción del dije que era un tigre. "Kai…¿Por qué…?" fue lo único que pudo decir.

El bicolor tomó entre sus manos el delicado rostro del pelinegro a quien le dio un escalofrió que recorrió su espina dorsal. La mirada carmesí miró fijamente el oro dentro de los ojos de Rei mientras bajaba su cabeza. Ahora sus labios se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia del otro mezclando sus respiraciones, el ruso sonrió y finalizó la distancia entre ambos. El beso era suave y de un solo contacto, pero después de unos momentos se volvió feroz.

Rei rodeó el cuello del bicolor con sus brazos mientras que el otro lo hacía en su estilizada cintura. El bicolor deslizó su lengua lamiendo el labio inferior del chino pidiendo acceso. El pelinegro abrió sus labios sonrojándose en el acto. La lucha entre ellos no duró mucho porque el ojidorado cedió ante el otro de buena manera. Continuaron su beso hasta que sus pulmones ardieron por la falta de aire haciendo que se separaran.

"Porque… te amo gatito… lo haré por toda la eternidad…" dijo el capitán de los bladebreakers.

Rei estaba sin palabras. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que su mente pudo procesar el significado de las palabras dichas por el bicolor, su corazón casi se detuvo. "Yo… yo tambien te amo… para la eternidad" Articuló.

"¡REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI VAMOS!… ¡REI!"

El neko-jin gruñó frunciendo el ceño. "¿Quién esta gritando de ese modo? Quiero dormir… quiero ver este sueño de nuevo… estoy cansado." Susurró viéndose en un lugar totalmente oscuro cuando volvieron a gritar.

"REI ¡RESPIRA!... ¡TU PUEDES Y DEBES DE HACERLO!"

Rei levantó una ceja, se sentía tan ligero, sin preocupaciones… no quería respirar. Sabía que si respiraba volvería a su dolorosa vida, le agradaba donde estaba ahora. Parecía como si fuera a estar ahí por toda la eternidad… ¡Un momento!... ¿Eternidad? Oh… ¿como pudo olvidar eso? Él le había prometido la eternidad a Kai, no era justo que dejara al bicolor de esa manera. Sintió una urgente necesidad por respirar.

Forzó a sus agotados y contusionados pulmones tomar un poco de aire, con eso ya no se sintió tan ligero como antes… estaba regresando a la vida… no era el momento para morir.

* * *

"¡GRACIAS A DIOS!" Fue lo primero que escuchó abriendo sus agotados párpados. Su visión fue borrosa al principio, después se dio cuenta de que Lee y Mariah estaban sentados en cada lado de la cama y con expresión temerosa en sus rostros. "Aah..." gimió. De pronto recordó todo. Su parto… el maldito dolor… su bebé… su hijo… "¡Mi bebé!... ¿dónde esta mi bebe?" gritó histéricamente. 

"Ssh… tranquilízate Rei… aquí está" le calmó Lee delicadamente mientras ponía un hermoso y pequeño bebé en los brazos de Rei. "Mira que precioso es…" Susurró, y era verdad. El bebé era realmente hermoso, tenía el cabello bicolor como Kai (Aunque no tenía mucho todavía) y los maravillosos ojos dorados de Rei, era encantador.

"¿Cuál será su nombre?" Preguntó Mariah.

"Reka" Contestó sin vacilar.

"¿Reka? Suena muy femenino…" dijo Lee.

"No me importa… su nombre es una mezcla del mío y del de Kai… Re por Rei y Ka por Kai…" dijo acariciando suavemente las mejillas de su hijo.

"está bien" dijo Mariah dulcemente.

Rei sonrió plantando un delicado beso en la frente de Reka. "Te amo mi pequeño" Murmuró.

* * *

No se murio ¬¬... n.n y el ñiño ya tiene nombre que bebe tan adorable xD, agradezco eternamente los reviews a Katakana-Iv, Aiko Hiwatari, R.a., invierno, asukahao, brychat, Mai Maxwell... ah si y vanessa ¬¬ tu tututu no te vuelvas a meter en mi cuenta! ya le camie la contraseña haste una tuya!! ¬w¬ y no me andes llenando de reviews que no mas haces bulto, no me gusta u.ú. Bueno n.n sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo les agradecere si se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario ñ.ñ. 

nos vemos!.


	8. Bitterness

De nuevo aquí, enjoy it!:

* * *

**8.- Bitterness**

"¡Que día más hermoso!" susurró para sí misma una joven y hermosa mujer saliendo de su casa. Empezó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia su trabajo dejando que el viento jugara con sus cortos y rubios cabellos. Al parecer todo era tan perfecto para ella en ese día.

Miró su reloj. "¡Ah, estoy retrasada! El señor Hiwatari va a matarme…" Pensó mientras empezaba a correr. Sabía que su jefe odiaba que llegara tarde. "Demonios… no debí quedarme despierta hasta tan tarde… pero esa película era demasiado buena." Pensó tristemente. Estaba corriendo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que iba a impactarse con alguien, chocó con esa persona y se cayó duramente en el suelo.

"Ouch…" susurró y miró hacia arriba, lo primero que vio fue un profundo color rojo vino. "Lo siento… no te vi." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Tembló un poco al ver a la muchacha frente a ella sonreír fríamente. "No hay problema" Respondió, su voz era tan fría como su sonrisa. "Creo que trabajas en Biovolt… ¿no es así?"

"Um… sí… pero…"

"No hay necesidad de que sigas ahí ya." Murmuró Dark con un glaciar tono mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de la otra chica con sus orbes como la sangre. El cuerpo de la pobre chica se empezó a sacudir como si se tratase de una hoja dentro de una tormenta; cómo si se estuviese electrocutando y después de unos momentos que parecieron eternos su cuerpo cayó débilmente al suelo.

Estaba muerta.

Dark sonrió satisfactoriamente. "De ahora en adelante yo soy la secretaría de Kai Hiwatari." Dijo y desapareció del lugar.

Parecía como si nadie hubiese visto ese crimen. Cómo si hubiese pasado en un lugar sombrío que nadie podía ver.

Rei se encontraba susurrando una dulce canción de cuna a su pequeño bebé. Cómo lo amaba. Era adorable, simplemente adorable. Tan lindo y dulce. Sonrió viendo que la respiración de Reka era pausada y uniforme, y sus ojos estaban ahora cerrados. Ya estaba dormido. Suspiró felizmente y puso a Reka en su cuna, se inclinó y beso delicadamente la mejilla del niño para no despertarlo.

Caminó lentamente hacia el closet. Había pasado una semana desde que dio a luz y ahora ya podía caminar; aunque despacio y con un poco de dolor. Abrió las puertas y tomó sus ropas y demás pertenencias. La tristeza nubló sus ojos, ya no debía quedarse en el pueblo. Nadie lo quería ahí a excepción de Lee y Mariah, pero ellos dos no podían hacer nada. Había quebrantado una regla de los neko-jins y su castigo era ser desterrado del pueblo para siempre.

Acomodó sus cosas en su mochila. No tenía idea de que iba a hacer o a donde iba a ir. No tenía suficiente dinero. De hecho, no tenía NADA de dinero. Estaba tan aterrado, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte ahora, no sólo por él, sino por Reka. De ahora en adelante empezaría una vida totalmente diferente. Una vida en la cual el debería de trabajar a brazo partido por el bienestar de Reka.

Sonrió afligido. Su suerte había sido muy cruel pero no se lamentaba por ello. Tenía a Reka y eso era como tener el mundo para él. Hizo a un lado una negra hebra que había chocado con su delicada cara mientras terminaba de empacar. Iba a irse durante la noche. Tomó una toalla para irse a bañar cuando escuchó la voz de Lee. "¿te vas, no crees que es demasiado pronto? Quiero decir, ha pasado sólo una semana…"

Rei sonrió. "No, no es muy pronto. No me quieren en el pueblo… todos me odian" dijo con aflicción.

"Pero, pero Rei"

"No puedo quedarme, y lo sabes también."

Lee asintió; sus doradas orbes se llenaron de pena. "¿Cuándo te vas?

"Esta noche."

"¿Y a donde irás?"

"Para serte franco, no lo sé… en verdad no lo sé." Contestó Rei mirando sus pies.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres decirle a Kai sobre Reka? Es decir, él es su padre…"

Rei sacudió su cabeza. "No… Kai no me ama. Sólo era un juguete sexual para él. No me quiere a mí ni a Reka.

"Pero lo sigues amando… ¿o no?"

"Sí… sigo siendo un tonto" rió amargamente.

Kai entró en su empresa con una expresión seria bajo sus azuladas marcas. Aunque fuese la cabeza de una enorme compañía como Biovolt, seguía usando esos triángulos en su cara. Sonrió mentalmente recordando como Rei siempre le decía que no era correcto que un hombre de negocios como el usara esas marcas como si fuese un despreocupado adolescente. Estaba en su pequeña tierra LA-LA-LANDIA cuando escuchó una voz que no le era familiar. "Buenos días señor Hiwatari".

Kai miró a la mujer que estaba parada frente a él. "¿Le importaría decirme quien es usted?" Preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Danzie Black. Soy la prima de su secretaria. Ella tuvo algunos problemas con su esposo, así que me pidió que tomara su lugar por un tiempo." Contestó.

El bicolor alzó una ceja. "No sabía que estaba casada."

Su nueva secretaria arrugó el entrecejo. "Bueno, lo sabe ahora." Dijo fríamente.

Kai entrecerró sus ojos, sus carmesíes orbes miraron fijamente el otro par carmín. "NUNCA vuelva a hablarme de esa manera." Siseó alejándose de la muchacha.

"¡AMO KAI!" La voz de Dranzer hizo eco en la cabeza de Kai repentinamente.

"¡Me diste un susto de muerte Dranzer!... ¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay algo negativo en esa mujer. ¡Puedo sentirlo amo!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No lo sé… ¡pero siento a Black Dranzer en la presencia de ella!"

"Vamos Dranzer… No seas tonto¡Black Dranzer no es un humano!" Replicó Kai.

"¡Tengo la seguridad de que ella está relacionada con Dranzer!"

"Pruébalo."

"¡Lo haré! Pero mientras tanto cuídese de ella amo" Suplicó el fénix rojo.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no te preocupes."

Rei recogió su largo y sedoso cabello en una cola de caballo y tomó su mochila. Estaba anocheciendo y ya era hora de irse. Con una triste sonrisa abrazó a su bebé que se encontraba dormido. "Tenemos que irnos mi niño. Pero no tienes porqué preocuparte, no mientras yo esté a tu lado." Murmuró.

Caminó despacio hacia la puerta donde Mariah y Lee estaban esperando por él, su mochila en la espalda, y a Reka en sus brazos. No sabía como iba a enfrentar el futuro, pero estaba determinado a no dejarse caer. Sonrió viendo como sus compañeros lo esperaban en la entrada. "Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que me han dado."

Empezaron a caer lágrimas por las mejillas de Mariah. "Por favor, aún no estas del todo recuperado como para irte ya. Quédate un poco más…" Sollozó.

Rei alzó una mano, limpiando las lágrimas de la pelirosa. "Saben que no puedo quedarme… y por favor, no llores".

Mariah asintió. "Te voy a extrañar."

Lee asintió tambien. "Sí… los dos te extrañaremos Rei." Dijo mientras ponía un paquete en las manos de Rei. "Aquí, están los ahorros míos y de Mariah. No es mucho pero te ayudará hasta que encuentres un trabajo."

Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Rei. "Dios… Lee… No se que decir."

"No necesitas decir algo. Sólo cuídate."

El ojidorado asintió. "Lo haré…"

Lee asintió de igual manera y besó la frente de Rei. "Adiós Rei."

Mariah besó a Rei en la mejilla. "Adiós."

Rei mordió su labio inferior. "Adiós y gracias."

Salió de la casa, y abrazó de manera protectora a su bebé entre sus brazos. Escuchaba burlas otra vez mientras caminaba por la plaza del pueblo. "¡Hey miren quien vino, esa pequeña puta!

"Oye perra¿dormirás conmigo esta noche?"

"Miren que puta tan cogible."

"Sí… ¡ser una puta realmente le asienta muy bien!"

"No pongas atención, no pongas atención." Se repetía mentalmente. De nueva cuenta las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras luchaba duramente por que no cayeran. Estaba siendo blanco de sus abusos cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su espalda producto de que alguien le había golpeado con algo. Miró a su alrededor observando aterrado como todos los neko-jins tenían una piedra en sus manos.

Empezó a correr mientras era golpeado por los neko-jins. Sentía su cuerpo desquebrajarse en dos. No era sólo el dolor de los golpes de las rocas, era como si cada golpe fuera veneno para él, pero no tenía otra salida. Se inclinó cubriendo un poco más el cuerpo de Reka. Sangre salía de sus heridas mientras que sus hermosos ojos derramaban lágrimas, pero no le importó. Lo único que quería era irse de ahí.

Detuvo su paso cuando ya no se encontró en el pueblo. Su respiración se volvió dura y agitada mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas. Apretó a Reka contra su pecho quien ahora estaba llorando. "Ssh… Aquí estoy… no llores… Ssh, mi pequeño". Susurró delicadamente acariciando la espalda del bebé.

No se dio cuenta que el tambien se encontraba llorando silenciosamente. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de calmar a su niño.

* * *

Siento que traduje mal, estoy re muerta de sueño, ya no se si se dice traduje o traducí jajaja xp, me tardaré un poco en actualizar dado que me voy de vacaciones por aproximadamente un mes, lo siento enverdad!. No se si pueda llevarme la laptop y conectarla en algun hotel, no lo creo la verdad, no prometo mucho, quizá lo haga. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia en dejar un review, Mai Maxwell, R.A, Vane!, INVIERNO, lamento no poder contestarselos pero enserio, si lo hago me quedaré dormida a mitad de hacerlo xp, jaj de hecho ahorita que lo estoy editando aqui antes de subirlo, en vez de ponerle 8.- bitterness, le puse al principio 3.- vanilla cake or poisonous thing el nombre del capitulo de mi otro fic xp, por poco y hasta lo subo como el capi 3 en vez del ocho jaja, bueno, a la proxima les contestare doble, este y el que me dejen si deciden hacerlo, se les agradece de todo xp, Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo, saludos! 

**C**hione **I**lluminati.


	9. Restlessness

_**Capítulo nueve: Restlessness**_

Kai se encontraba en su oficina, manteniendo sus rojizos orbes cerrados hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. De nuevo estaba pensando en Rei. A decir verdad, no podía pensar en otra cosa desde que se separaron. Rei siempre estaba en su mente; sus profundos y dorados ojos, su sedoso cabello como el ébano, su delicada piel, su bondad, su dulzura, su todo. Kai sonrió. Finalmente había encontrado la excusa perfecta para ir a China. ¡Establecería una sucursal de Biovolt en China!

"_Biovolt tiene sucursales en todas partes alrededor del mundo gracias a mi psicópata abuelo. Así que ¿Por qué no China?__ De esa forma podré evitar las estúpidas preguntas de Tala sobre el por qué me voy a China y de paso de me desharé de él también. ¡Soy un genio!"_ Pensó felizmente. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un toque en la puerta. Retomó su fría expresión nuevamente antes de decir "Pase, por favor."

La puerta fue abierta dando paso a Danzie. Traía su cabello negro suelto y un traje rojo que combinaba a la perfección con sus carmesíes ojos. Su fría belleza lo dejó boquiabierto_. "¡Maldita sea, es tan hermosa!"_ fue la primer cosa que se le vino a la mente antes de regañarse mentalmente. _"¿De donde demonios vino ese pensamiento? ¡Estoy enamorado de Rei! ¡No debería de actuar como un completo bastardo!"_

"El señor Wang esta aquí, señor. ¿Lo dejo pasar?" Preguntó Danzie.

"Sí, páselo por favor." Contestó tratando de mantener su imperturbable expresión.

"Cómo usted desee señor Hiwatari." Dijo con un dulce tono que le dio un vuelco en el corazón a Kai.

"_¡Qué pasa conmigo!"_ Kai se maldijo a si mismo mientras miraba a Danzie salir de la habitación, y su ajustado y corto vestido revelando sus hermosas y moldeadas curvas.

"¿Señor Hiwatari?" Fue la voz del señor Wang la que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Kai parpadeó. "Oh, lo siento Zhen, pensaba en algo." Dijo.

"No hay problema señor. ¿Y cual era ese asunto tan importante del cual quería hablarme?" Preguntó Zhen Wang.

Kai miró los ojos negros de Zhen. "Voy a establecer una sucursal en China, y ya que tu eres Chino quiero que te hagas cargo". Dijo.

Zhen pasó su mano por su suave cabello el cual estaba teñido de un color rubio plateado. "¿En verdad?" Preguntó.

"Sí, así que quiero que te vayas a China lo más pronto posible ¿Está bien?"

"De acuerdo, me iré mañana. No es tan malo después de todo. Podré ver a mi padre a quien no veo desde hace dos años." Sonrió ampliamente.

"Bien, está resuelto entonces. Estaré esperando noticias tuyas desde China." Dio Kai terminando la conversación.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000**_

Tyson miró a Kenny que estaba tecleando algo en Dizzy. "¿Crees que lo consiga, Maxie?" Le susurró a Max quien estaba lamiendo su barra de dulce. Max se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé Ty, en verdad no los sé… Pero Kenny es nuestro genio, ¿lo olvidas? Él encontrará esa maldita información" Dijo con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos azules.

"Espero que sí. Todo esto es muy confuso" Suspiró.

"Sabes Ty, extraño a Rei. Me pregunto si ya habrá dado a luz o no…" Dijo Maxie.

"Yo creo que ya lo hizo. Me pregunto si es niño o niña…" Contestó el dueño de Dragoon pensativo.

"Supongo que…" Pero el comentario de Max fue interrumpido por el grito de Kenny."¡Kami-Samaaaaaa!"

Max y Tyson dieron un brinco en sus asientos. "¿Qué es Kenny?" Preguntó el rubio americano con preocupación.

"Black...Dran...Dranzer...Ella..." Kenny no podía continuar, se encontraba pálido por el shock.

Max corrió al lado de Kenny. "Hey… abre los ojos… Tyson, ¡trae algo de agua!" Le gritó al chico Dragón. Tyson corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina, curioso por saber cual era esa terrible información.

_**00000000000000000000000000000**_

Kai se tiró en la cama tratando de sacar a Danzie Black de su cabeza, pero no podía. Se encontraba constante en su mente. Cerró sus ojos y decidió que era mejor pensar en ella que no pensar. Era muy hermosa. Su belleza era fría y distante y era esa la razón principal por la que Kai sentía atracción hacia ella. La deseaba. La deseaba demasiado y no iba a negarlo más. Deseaba probar cada curva y cada centímetro.

"_Amo a Rei. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Danzie. Rei tiene su propio lugar en mi corazón. No amo a Danzie… Yo sólo quiero probarla… besar sus carnosos labios, sentir su cuerpo debajo de mí, sentirme dentro de ella… Es tan erótica…_" pensó Kai antes de caer en un sueño lleno de sueños eróticos sobre cierta hermosa chica de frío corazón.

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

Dark sonrió para sí misma. Sabía que ahora ella era el centro de atención de Kai. Kai era ahora su esclavo. Podía hacer con él lo que quisiese sólo por darle un solo beso.

"¿Un beso? Debes esperar, Hiwatari…" se carcajeó.

Ahora había hecho de Kai un manojo de excitación, agitación y calentura hacia ella. Sabía eso e iba a usarlo como una gran ventaja.

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

Se me borró lo que había puesto o.ó, pero dire que se que no tengo perdon ni de Dios... pero perdónenme ustedes T.T, lamento la tardanza, y más aún el hecho de haberme tardado tanto por un capitulo tan cortito, prometo que actualizaré prontisimo en recompensa por el capi corto y la tardanza.

Muchas gracias a **Mai Maxwell**, **r.a.**, **Angy B. Mizuhara**, **Vanreissa** por sus reviews y tambien mil gracias a las personas que no lo dejan pero que leen esto y que lo siguen leyendo, muchas gracias n.n. Bien, los dejo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! donde ahora si ya saldrán nuestros protagonistas xD Rei y Reka, bueno tambien Kai, pero más los chinos n.n.


	10. Dizziness

I'm Back! disculpen la tardanza, pero es que con los entrenamientos ni chance de leer si quiera. Decidí actualizar gracias a mi maestra de Francés quien todos los dias hace reflexiones, hoy me preguntó ¿Cual es tu actitud para hoy? Y despues de que me lo repitiera tres veces porque lo habia dicho en frances, capté y le respondí "hoy voy a terminar algo pendiente" y entonces mi brinqué una clase, fui al centro de informática y corrí con la suerte de que fanfiction no está en el filtro de las paginas no permitidas, so heme aquí, en fin, los dejo para que lean, ¡ojalá que lo disfruten!:

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia, ni la serie, ni los personajes, me pertenecen, Beyblade así como los personajes aquí escritos estan bajo licencia de su autor Aoki Takao, La historia en original inglés le pertenece a la autora Kai's Kitty, el link de su pagina se encuentra en mis autores favoritos, la traducción sí me pertenece a mí, abstente de tomarla sin permiso.

* * *

** Capítulo diez: Dizziness (Vértigo) **

Los brillantes colores rojos y amarillos en el cielo formaban una esplendorosa vista, indicando que se acercaba el atardecer al ir muriendo la calmada tarde de ese día. Cualquier persona hubiese quedado maravillado de tan sólo sentarse y bañarse con el brillante sol de fogosos colores, cualquier persona excepto cierto adolescente de cabello como el ébano, quien abrazaba protectoramente a su bebé mientras caminaba lentamente por un solitario sendero.

Suspiró y detuvo su andar al escuchar nuevamente el llanto de Reka, no había comido nada desde la mañana ya que se le había acabado la poca leche y comida que cargaba, había olvidado cuan largo era el camino.

Comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla del bebé mientras continuaba con su camino. "Ssh… No llores… por favor…" Le suplicó al bebé, quien lo miraba fijamente con sus dorados y cristalizados ojos.

Pero sabía que de nada serviría ¡Era tan sólo un recién nacido! ¿Como se supone que aguantaría su hambre? Él mismo estaba hambriento y adolorido hacía ya horas que estaba caminando, toda esta actividad era como veneno para su cuerpo, ¡apenas hace una semana que había entrado en labor por Dios!

Tuvo que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y un poco de leche para su hijo. "Grr…Malditos Neko-jins, ¿porqué tenían que ser tan rudos?" Pensó con ira mientras sentía una punzada de dolor, apretó con suavidad a Reka contra su pecho y le sonrió mientras acariciaba su bicolor cabello. "Me da gusto que hallas heredado el cabello de tu padre, es muy hermoso, y único… bueno… no lo es ya." Rio quedamente.

El chico chino se encontraba tan perdido observando a su bello bebé que no se dio cuenta de que alguien llegaba hasta él. "Hey niño, ¿estas bien? ¡Te ves muy pálido!" Rei giró su rostro y vio a un hombre un poco viejo frente a él 'Quizás este hombre pueda darme algo de leche si vive por aquí cerca' Pensó esperanzadamente.

"Yo, mi bebé no… ¿Vive cerca de aquí? ¿Puede darme un poco de leche señor?" Preguntó.

El hombre arqueó una ceja. "¿tu bebé?.. ¿Te refieres a esta linda cosita? Eres demasiado joven para ser padre.

Rei se encogió de hombros denotando tristeza. "Bueno, así es esto…" Susurró.

El hombre sonrió educadamente. "Vamos chico, vivo por aquí, así que puedes ir y descansar en mi granja con tu bebé y por supuesto alimentarlo… o es una niña?

Rei rio. "Es un niño… su nombre es Reka."

"Que lindo nombre. ¿Y cual es tuyo?" Preguntó mientras guiaba a Rei hacia a su granja.

"Soy Rei, Rei Kon"

"Gusto en conocerte Rei. Me llamo Xin Wang. Vivo sólo desde que mi esposa murió y mi hijo se marchó a trabajar lejos de aquí."

"La soledad es lo peor que existe en el mundo." Dijo Rei con voz quebrada.

Xin asintió. "Sí… no es del todo linda." Suspiró. "Mejor dime ¿Porque estabas caminando sólo por ahí con Reka?" Curioseó.

Rei desvió su vista hacia la tierra. "Bueno, mi novio rompió conmigo en nuestro tercer aniversario. Yo estaba embarazado para ese entonces. Los neko-jins hombre tenemos la habilidad de embarazarnos tal como lo hacen las mujeres. " Explicó observando el asustado rostro de Xin.

Éste último asintió silencioso y Rei continuó. "Dijo que ya no me amaba y que quería casarse con alguien más ya que yo había sido sólo un juguete para él. Regresé a China y los otros neko-jins me desterraron, diciendo que había roto las reglas de la aldea al irme con Kai… Todos me odian excepto dos amigos." Dijo ahogadamente.

"¿Quién es Kai?"

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los hermosos ojos de Rei. "Kai es… no, era mi novio… Fue el que me usó… Y lo sigo queriendo como loco" Resolló.

Xin le obsequió una sonrisa fraternal. "Vamos… no te pongas así, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?" Preguntó.

"No lo sé… me siento tan perdido" Respondió sincero.

De repente Xin le sonrió de nuevo. "¿Porqué no te quedas a vivir conmigo? Yo estoy solo al igual que tú… Puedes tomar el vacío lugar que mi hijo dejó." Dijo alegremente.

"Pero… pero…" Balbuceaba el pelinegro, ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

"¡Sin peros! Quédate conmigo y te consideraré como si fueses mi hijo… y tu hijo como si fuese mi nieto… Puedes ayudarme en el trabajo si quieres también."

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Rei, pero esta vez se debían a la felicidad que sentía "¡Gracias! Muchísimas gracias… oh… Dios…" No tenía palabras para describir lo que en ese momento sentía.

Xin le sonrió. "No hay problema… ven, tu linda cosita se ve muy hambrienta" Dijo apuntando a Reka.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Max suspiró aliviado al ver como los párpados de Kenny se abrían lentamente. "Gracias a Dios que está despertando" Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

Tyson asintió "Sí… No se porqué se habrá desmayado como una adolescente obsesiva y cuando le llega su primer amor" Guiñó su ojo.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. "No es lugar para hacer bromas tontas Ty" Dijo seriamente.

"¡Ok, OK! ¡No fue mi intención!" Se defendió el dragón.

"Ah… Dios…" La débil voz de Kenny hizo que Tyson y Max dirigieran su atención a él. "Kenny ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡ te desmayaste de repente!" Exclamó Tyson.

"¿Me… desmaye?" susurró. La terrible información de aquella maldita ave; Black Dranzer, empezó a darle vueltas a su mente y recordó del por que aquella terrible y sorprendente información le había ocasionado ese susto.

"¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Tyson.

Kenny respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. "Bueno… Voltaire Hiwatari es un verdadero monstruo… porque…"

Tyson le interrumpió. "¡Oh vamos viejo! Todos sabemos que el abuelo de Kai era un bastardo psicópata… Dinos lo fundamental."

"Black Dranzer es mitad humano."

Tanto la quijada de Tyson como la de Max golpearon el suelo. "¿A qué… a qué te refieres?" Preguntó temeroso.

"No… no se como, pero Voltaire la convirtió en una criatura mitad bestia mitad humano." Respondió.

"Pero… ¡Es horrible!" Logró articular Max.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a Black Dranzer? ¡No podemos identificarla como humano!"

"Sí… ese es el principal problema…" Murmuró Kenny.

"Creo que sólo hay una manera de solucionarlo…" Dijo Tyson.

"¿De que manera?" Preguntaron Max y Kenny al unísono.

"Tala" Respondió el dueño de Dragoon.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kai se encontraba recargado en su silla, se encontraba en su oficina, tratando de concentrarse, pero no importaba cuan duro lo hiciera, no podía deshacerse de aquellas eróticas imágenes, esos carnosos y gruesos labios, su hermoso cuerpo, ¡su todo! Era como una dulce y madura fruta que Kai anhelaba probar, no sabía como era posible que acabándola de conocer, ya estuviese perdiendo la cabeza por ella.

La voz de Danzie lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "¿Se encuentra bien? Llamé muchas veces a la puerta, pero usted no respondía… así que me preocupé un poco y entré… Espero no le moleste Señor…" habló con delicadeza.

El corazón de Kai empezó a latir salvajemente mientras la miraba aún más hermosa que antes. '¡Maldición!' Pensó Kai. "Sí, ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir?" Preguntó tratando de hablar neutralmente.

"Sí, Señor le traigo las cosas que usted me pidió esta mañana." Respondió dejando montones de papeles en su escritorio.

Kai no pudo evitar el ver sus senos al agacharse. No podía resistirse a esa blanca piel de seda, no podía. "¿Ocurre algo Señor?" Preguntó inocentemente Danzie.

"Danzie… ven aquí…" Dijo roncamente mientras sujetaba su muñeca con firmeza y la jalaba hacia él.

"¿Qué…" La voz de Danzie fue interrumpida por los labios de Kai. Sonrió mentalmente al notar como los labios de Kai se encontraban ansiosos y quemantes. 'Parece que estás muy excitado Kai…' Pensó a medida que las manos de Kai comenzaban a recorrer por sus medias. "Oh… por favor no…" Gimió seximente.

"Llámame Kai…" Susurró mordisqueando el lóbulo la oreja de Danzie.

Ni siquiera se imaginaba que se estaba hundiendo en una espesa bruma de oscuridad, en un oscuro vértigo.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_

* * *

_**

Y cual es la lección de hoy?

A) Kai es un facilote

B) Los hombres son unos fáciles

C) Maldito Kai

Cualuiera de las respuestas es válida y correcta mis estimados lectores y lectoras, en este capítulo hemos aprendido a no confiar en los extraños aunque nuestros hijos (bueno ustedes porque yo no tengo) esten hambrientos, porque luego será demasiado tarde y el lobo te comerá. Creo que Rei no aprendió de la lectura. Pero bueno, quizás este equivocada, así que dejemos correr los capítulos para ver que pasa. A quien engaño, yo ya lo leí, pero no adelanto nada. Sus reviews me animan, por favor no dejen de escribirlos, tambien les agradezco a las personas que no lo dejan ya sea porque no tienen cuenta o simplemente porque no lo dejan pero que leen, por que al fin y al cabo mi objetivo no es recibir muchos reviews si no que esta historia que no es mía sea conocida porque en mi opinión, está interesante.

Muchísimas gracias por su review a:

**Invierno**

**Angy B. Dickenson**

**Mai Maxwell**

**Vanreissa**

**Rika Asakura**

**R.A.**

**o0o0-nina-0o0o**

**Kuchiki Hiwatari**

**Invierno (De nuevo por el dolbe rv xD)**

**Konekot**

Prometo no tardar tanto como esta vez por que estoy lesionada y no hay entrenamientos n.n so nos vemos luego!

**C.I.**


	11. Selfishness

Disclaimer: Beyblade y la empresa que posee sus derechos no me pertenece y de ninguna manera estoy vinculada a ella. Esto es solo por diversión y personalmente un escape de relajación.**  
**

**Cápitulo once: Selfishness**

**

* * *

**

_Rei se encontraba de pie frente al lavaplatos enjuagando algunas verduras, para hacer algo de sopa para cenar una ligera pero rica sopa de pollo, el platillo favorito de Kai. Una radiante sonrisa apareció en el hermoso rostro de Rei cuando por su mente pasaron esos bellos días, aquellos desde que se confesaron su amor el uno al otro, aunque aún no se lo decían al resto de su equipo._

_El chino sonrió al pensar en la expresión que pondrían sus compañeros al enterarse de su noviazgo. Era seguro que Kenny enloquecería, Tyson se le quedaría viendo con una cara de confusión haciéndolo ver tonto y Max comenzaría a saltar… su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuerte ante la idea de tener a Kai como novio; ¡todo un sueño!_

_Iba a empezar a lavar las zanahorias cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban desde atrás su cintura y una ronca voz murmuraba en su oído. "¿Qué estás haciendo pequeño gatito?"_

_Rei sonrió y se dejó llevar por la caricia. "Preparando la cena, cariño". Suspiró contento al igual que Kai restregando su nariz en el cuello de él._

"_¿Qué estas cocinando?, ¿Seguro que no es algo venenoso?" Dijo en un tono entre burlón._

"_Hoy andas de un humor muy juguetón, Kai" El neko rió suavemente._

_Kai recorrió lentamente sus manos hasta ponerlas debajo del pecho de Rei, haciendo movimientos circulares causando en el chino deleitantes gemidos. "Kai… detente, los demás no tardan en llegar."_

"_Oh no, no lo harán… Mandé a esos dos idiotas a un entrenamiento de nunca acabar y Kenny fue también para analizar sus ataques." Susurró en el oído del chino, produciendo un escalofrío en la espina de Rei._

"_Bastardo…"_

"_¿Pero no es por eso que me amas? Murmuró el capitán, depositando húmedos besos en el delicado cuello de su amado._

"_Diablos, sí…" gimoteó el neko._

_Kai sonrió al sentir un suave temblor en el cuerpo de Rei. Lo giró y entremetió sus dedos en los mechones negros. "Mi precioso gatito" Suspiró sonriente y levantó a Rei estilo nupcial con un rápido y ágil movimiento. "¡Oye, Bájame que te pasa…!" protestó el tigre._

"_No lo creo…" Sonrió Kai caminando hacía el dormitorio que ambos compartían. Al llegar empujó un poco la puerta con el pie dado que el dueño de Driger se encontraba en sus brazos, se acercó a él con un brusco y pasional beso dejándose llevar por una incontrolable lujuria._

_Dejó caer sus cuerpos en la cama recorriendo con su cálida lengua la húmeda boca de Rei, mientras que el chino gemía de placer acariciando con sus dedos el suave y grueso cabello del capitán, disfrutando de su sedosidad. ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que su insensible líder sabría besar tan estupendamente?_

_La boca de Kai empezaba a dejar calientes besos en cada pulgada del hermoso rostro de Rei empezando a dejarlo sin camisa con sus ansiosas manos, pero el neko-jin lo detuvo._

"_¿Puedo estar seguro de que estarás conmigo por siempre si te entrego mi virginidad? No soy una puta." El ruso no respondió, en vez de eso selló sus labios con los del neko, haciendo que éste sonriera. "Entonces soy completamente tuyo"._

_Kai le sonrió de vuelta, estaba a punto de desnudar al chino cuando éste lo detuvo de nuevo. "Kai. Hay algo más…"_

"_¿Qué?" Gruñó enfadado._

"_Al ser neko-jin hay una posibilidad de que me embarace." Confesó sintiendo un fuerte calor en sus mejillas_

_Por un momento pareció que a Kai le había dado un paro cardíaco al verlo en shock, pero después parpadeó un par de veces y sostuvo la mejilla de Rei. "Me encantaría tener un bebé contigo Rei, Kon."_

_Rei se encontraba en el paraíso_

* * *

Rei se despertó a causa del movimiento de Reka restregando su ojito dorado a causa del sueño. Tomó al pequeño bebé quién dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. "Irritante lindurita… Estaba teniendo un sueño sobre tu padre, un sueño tan hermoso…" Habían pasado dos días desde que se había alojado en la casa de Xin, estaba muy contento con la forma en que era tratado tanto como él como su pequeño hijo, como si fueran de su propia familia, era un hombre muy agradable.

El tigre se levantó y empezó a hablarle a Reka con una ensoñadora voz mientras caminaba al baño. "Soñaba cuando tu padre y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez… esos ardientes besos… ¡oops! ¡No debería de decirte estas cosas!¡Aún eres muy joven!" Dijo al entrar. Se preguntaba si Kai si quiera lo recordaba… Él estaba con Tala… Él amaba a Tala.

Kai dijo que ya no lo amaba, que nunca lo había hecho, que había sido sólo un juguete para entretenerse un rato. El neko-jin arrugó el ceño y trató de pensar en algo más mientras empezaba a bañar a Reka cuidadosamente y tratando de no dejar que le cayera shampoo en sus ojitos. "Tu cabello es idéntico al de tu padre." Sonrió, luego sacudió ligeramente su cabeza por estar pensando otravez en Kai.

"Grr… ¿Por qué demonios siempre termino pensando en ese bastardo?" Gruñó.

* * *

Lee miró a Mariah con ojos de preocupación. "Mariah, creo que deberíamos informarle a Kai sobre el bebé, también es su hijo." La pelirrosa suspiró. "Pero Rei no quiere que Kai sepa, Lee."

"Lo sé pero, de todas formas le deberíamos decir a Kai"

"No lo sé… Haz lo que creas que es correcto." Respondió Mariah.

"Ok… iré al pueblo más cercano mañana para llamarlo, él también puede encontrar a Rei… Después de todo él es la cabeza de una famosa compañía." Dijo Lee mientras se levantaba y se iba a su dormitorio a descansar.

Pero él no sabía el terrible error que iba a cometer, no sabía que había un monstruo al lado de Kai llamado Danzie, no sabía el gran peligro en el que se encontrarían Rei y Reka si Danzie se enteraba de la existencia del pequeño Hiwatari…

* * *

"_¿Cómo pudo Amo?" _

"¿Cómo pude qué Dranzer?" Respondió Kai, apretando con sus fuertes brazos la esbelta cintura de la mujer que dormía a su lado.

"_¿Cómo pudo traicionar a Rei así?"_

"Vamos Dranzer, Danzie solo es cosa de una noche… no hay nada serio entre nosotros.

"_¡Esta mujer es malvada Amo Kai! ¡Se lo dije antes! ¿Por qué no me escucha?"_

"¿Escuchar qué? ¿Tus tonterías sobre Black Dranzer?"

"_Pero Amo… Usted se encuentra en peligro, ¡Y también Rei! Amo no eche a perder todo por su estúpido orgullo e idiotez con esta mujer vulgar."_

"¡Cállate Dranzer!" Bufó Kai, rompiendo toda esperanza en su bestia bit.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que una lejana voz suspirara dentro de la mente de Kai. _"Adiós Amo."_

Kai extendió su brazo para alcanzar su blade y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver que Dranzer desaparecía dejando sólo un ligero resplandor rojo quedando después en nada…

* * *

Siii kai como pudiste hacerle eso incluso a Tala o.ó, En fin, me tarde un poco, mas bien bastante! pero aqui estoy gracias a los comentarios de ustedes:

**INVIERNO**

**Konekot**

**Mai Maxwell**

**Rita**

**Sheena-yukiko-25**

**ilove-chan**

**Vanreissa**

**Hakkusyo-San**

**Klubnika-nAh**

**InOhalKali**

**Devian Black**

**Didi Kinomoto**

Podría decirles las razones por las cuales pensaba no continuar escribiendo, traduciendo en este caso en particular, pero no los quiero aburrir, además de que suelo ponerme muy dramática cuando me emociono jaja. Gracias a ustedes que me presionaron continué, sigan presionandome! jeje si aumenta aumenta mi eficiencia también. Me encantaría contestar todos los reviews pero se que a ustedes les encantaría más si no les hago perder el tiempo y subir el capítulo de una vez, aunque cuando lean esto ya debieron haberlo leído. De hecho tuve muchisisimos problemas al subir el documento, ni explorer ni firefox ni safari ni chrome, subi en chrome el documento, me equivoque.. puse en formato docx en vez de story, fatal, aparte de que tardó mucho subiendose. volvi a subirlo, esta vez en story pero no lo podia modificar, lo modifique en explorer, y no me va a dejar subir el capitulo así que ahora estoy en firefox O.o. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí traducirlo sólo y exclusivamente para ustedes! en verdad los quiero lectores :).

**Chionne Illuminati**


	12. Carelessness

Bien, volví rápido xD porque ya quiero terminarlo jajaja, el otro día estaba en la universidad y no llevaba mi laptop entonces me metí a un laboratorio de compu para poder empezar a traducir el capítulo 14 y oh mi sorpresa el fic en inglés ya no está :S no se porque la autora lo borró, pero en fin, nimodo este fic llega hasta aquí lo siento. Más comentarios al final, disfruten.

Disclaimer: Beyblade y la empresa que posee sus derechos no me pertenece y de ninguna manera estoy vinculada a ella. Esto es solo por diversión y personalmente un escape de relajación.  
**  
**

**

* * *

****Capítulo doce: Carelessness**  


"_Dranzer, ¿puedes tomar tu forma humana? Así podremos conversar más fácil." Le dijo un muchacho con profundos y brillantes ojos verdes a un grácil fénix._

_El fénix le dirigió una triste mirada y se transformó en un joven y apuesto hombre._

"_¿Qué pasa Drigger?" Preguntó al tiempo que el suave viento del mundo donde se encontraban jugaba con su cabello rojo._

"_¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, todos vamos y venimos constantemente a nuestro mundo, pero nunca nos quedamos por mucho tiempo." Respondió Drigger pasando su mano por sus mechones color plata._

"_Estoy aquí porque abandoné a mi Amo." Dijo Dranzer sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de él al recordar la última conversación que tuvo con Kai._

_Los ojos de Drigger se abrieron denotando sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Kai necesita tu ayuda más que nunca y tú ¿lo dejas?" Replicó preocupado._

"_Nunca pedí tu opinión, déjame en paz." Reaccionó el fénix_

"_Vaya, vaya, vaya… Miren que tenemos aquí… Un fénix y un tigre riñendo a causa de cierto bladebraker." Dijo una profunda voz en tono de broma._

_Dranzer desvió su mirada hacia otro joven de ojos color azul oscuro y un largo cabello del mismo color el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo. "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que aparecerte de la nada con chistes tontos, Dragoon?" Contestó Dranzer fulminándolo con la mirada._

_Dragoon soltó una carcajada. "¿Por qué siempre estás de tan mal humor? Que violento eres." Terminó con una seductora sonrisa. _

_Drigger alzó una ceja. "En serio Dragoon, no creo que a tu Amo le gustara conocer ese hábito coqueto que tienes, es asqueroso." Dijo._

_Dragoon se encogió de hombros. "Más bien una sincera y agradable bestia bit, todos saben que eso es lo que soy, y te diré francamente que me gusta coquetear con Dranzer. Se ve más hermoso cuando se enoja." Dijo guiñándole el ojo._

_Los ojos carmesíes de Dranzer brillaron con rabia y estaba a punto de tomar su forma de fénix cuando Drigger lo detuvo. "Por favor tranquilícense los dos, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear."_

_Dranzer le lanzó una mirada de muerte a Dragoon. "Bien, Drigger, pero si ese bastardo empieza con sus estupideces de nuevo lo quemaré con mis flechas de fuego hasta que quede en cenizas."_

_Dragoon había conocido la línea y jamás la volvería a cruzar, sabía que de seguro que si llegaba más lejos sería quemado hasta las cenizas tal como dijo Dranzer. "OK Dranzer, actué como un cretino contigo, hablando de tu Amo, ¿Cómo sigue?" Preguntó._

_Dranzer suspiró. "Sigue diciendo que esa mujer solo es un juego, nada serio, pero no actúa como el mismo cuando ella está cerca, es como si ella lo hubiese hechizado, lo envuelve y lo controla…¡Es una perra malvada!"._

"_¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?" Cuestionó Dragoon, esta vez sin decirlo en broma ni hacer algún chiste._

"_Puedo sentir a Black Dranzer en su presencia… Estoy seguro que ella es…" Dranzer se estremeció al llegar a esa parte de la oración y guardó silencio._

"_¿Ella es qué?" Preguntó Drigger, entrecerrando sus atigrados ojos._

"_Es Black Dranzer." Susurró Dranzer._

"_¿Quéeeee? ¡Eso es imposible! Digo, podemos transformarnos en humanos aquí en nuestro mundo, ¡pero no podemos hacerlo en el mundo de los humanos!" Dijo un muy impresionado Dragoon._

"_Bueno, ese es el problema. No sé cómo puede hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de ellos, y mi Amo no escuchará las razones por las que me fui, mucho menos las creerá, dado que él ya la ha escogido por encima de mí." Respondió Dranzer._

"_No digas estupideces, Kai jamás elegiría a otra bestia bit en vez de a ti. Ni si quiera me escogería a mí a pesar de que soy mucho más fuerte y atractivo que tú, y mi Galaxy Storm puede destrozar cualquier beyestad…"_

_El discurso arrogante y estúpido de Dragoon fue cortado por un duro golpe en su cara de parte de Dranzer. "Ouch… ¡Eso me dolió! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Dragoon, sobándose su mejilla enrojecida._

"_Eso te pasa por actuar como el bastardo arrogante que eres." Dijo Dranzer alejándose._

_Dragoon posó su mirada en Drigger quién trataba desesperadamente de aguantar la risa. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Rugió furioso Dragoon._

"_¡Tú!" Contestó simple Drigger echándose a reír._

"_¡Para ya Drigger!" Amenazo Dragoon quien se encontraba realmente agitado._

"_Ok, ve con tu Amo y platícale sobre nuestra conversación. Yo iré con el mío a ver si todo está bien." Dijo Drigger tratando de ya no reírse._

"_Bien." Contestó Dragoon mientras volvía a su forma original sonriéndole para después desaparecer de ahí._

* * *

Kai abrió sus ojos y observó el reloj a través de sus gruesas y largas pestañas. "Debí haberme quedado dormido después de hablar con Dranzer." Sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón cuando sus pensamientos se centraron en el momento en el que había roto el corazón de Dranzer y éste se había ido. Con un amargo suspiro se levantó de la cama dándose cuenta apenas que Danzie no estaba en la habitación. "¿A dónde diablos fue?" Pensó.

"¿Danzie? ¿Dónde estás?" Le llamó. Su querida bestia bit lo había abandonado apenas la noche anterior y definitivamente no se encontraba de humor para jugar a las estúpidas escondidas.

"Estoy aquí en la cocina." Escuchó la contestación proveniente de su dulce y femenina voz.

Kai suspiró satisfecho y caminó directo hacia la cocina de su lujoso piso en la zona más cara de la ciudad. Un departamento en el cual él vivió con Rei una vez. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí lindura?" Preguntó dulcemente.

"Preparando el desayuno." Contestó la peli oscura.

"Hmm… excelente…" Sonrió Kai, olvidándose casi por completo del dolor causado por el abandono de Dranzer.

"¿Té o café? ¿O quizás jugo de naranja?" Ofreció Danzie.

"Café, café negro. No me gusta con azúcar." Contestó el apuesto ruso.

"Como desees amor, pero deberás esperar un poco hasta que esté listo ¿okay?"

"No hay problema dulzura, puedo entretenerme hasta entonces." Dijo Kai haciendo que Danzie se sentara en sus piernas para besarla febrilmente.

* * *

Rei caminó hacia la cocina con una gran canasta llena de manzanas rojas, depositándolas al llegar en el lavaplatos.

"Muchas gracias por darle ese conejo de peluche a Reka, al parecer le gusta mucho." Le dijo el neko a Xin depositando su mirada en Reka, quien tenía al conejo entre sus manitas.

Xin sonrió. "¡Ni que lo digas niño! Hey, espera un segundo, ¿Qué son esas manzanas?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, ¡éstas son las manzanas de su árbol de manzanas!" Decidí recogerlas ya que usted no lo ha hecho." Sonrió dulcemente.

"Muchísimas gracias chico, no había cortado esas manzanas desde que mi hijo se había ido además de que he tenido fuertes dolores de espalda ¡Eres maravilloso!" Agradeció Xin, feliz como un niño cuando recibe un dulce.

"No es nada Xin." Expresó Rei para después ver como Reka succionaba la oreja del conejito. "Ok bombón… no debes de meter cosas en tu boca." Dijo. Reka se le quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos dorados antes de parpadear varias veces y sacar la oreja del peluche de su boca. "Buen niño." Sonrió Rei.

Los ojos de Reka dejaron de mirar los de Rei al empezar a chupar la oreja del conejo de nuevo. "No tienes remedio." Suspiró el pelinegro.

"Habla Kai, no me encuentro disponible para atender en este momento, deje un mensaje." Fue todo lo que Lee escuchó a través del teléfono después de haber llamado al número de celular del bicolor.

"Ah… Maldita sea Hiwatari." Susurró y esperó el tono de mensaje. " Hola, soy Lee. Tengo algo importante que decirte sobre Rei, algo muy importante, te llamaré después."

Lee colocó el auricular en su lugar y tomó un hondo respiro, esperando que pronto todo estuviese bien.

* * *

Lo de arriba era solo una bromita jajajajaja es que ando muy graciosa hoy n.n jajajaj inocentes! :9 bueno en parte es verdad, el fic si fue borrado, no se si por la autora o por la página pero ella años atrás cuando le comenté que quería traducir su fic, encantada me pasó todos y los tengo en word resguardados aqui en mi lap, aquella vez era una compu de escritorio que aun tengo pero que ya no uso, luego los pasé a mi primer lap, y me acabo de comprar otra hace un mes y los pasé aquí jajaja así que no se preocupen que tengo los 21 o 23 capitulos no recuerdo xD aqui jajaja. En fin agradezco muchisisisimo a sus reviews y más por que hayan leído, agradezco a:

**InOhalKali**

**ilove-chan**

**Kotoko-noda**

**Didi kinomoto**

**Konekot**

**Eiko Hiwatari**

**Lucrecia Arctica**

Me encanta que les encante que traduzca C:, muchos ya su hubiesen cansado, yo lo hice, pero aquí sigo jaja, juro que llegaré hasta el punto final de la historia aunque esté casada, sea miembro del sistema nacional de investigadores (científicos), nivel 3 (el cual es el mas alto del país) tenga mi doble doctorado y tenga 4 hijos y dos chachas :D.. jajaja ok eso no se vio bien, jaja me comprometo a actualizar cada viernes, si hay uno en el que no pueda échenle la culpa a mi jefa que me tendrá metida en su oficina xD, o en el laboratorio, pero pues tengo que obedecerla para que (obvio me pague) y porque ella es la única que me puede mandar a Marsella con excelentes recomendaciones para iniciar mi maestría una vez que acabe mi carrera en dos años :D. Pero aun así la amo. En fin, me estoy desvíando del tema, mejor me voy, nos vemos, el próximo viernes los quiero aquí leyendo, lleven una vida sana, amen a los animales, hagan deporte, no usen productos testeados en animales y vuelvanse vegetarianos como yo :) si no es mucho pedir. Los quiero a todos y a todas :D Besos.

**Chionne Illuminati**


	13. Eagerness

**Capítulo trece: Eagerness**

* * *

Tyson se sentó en el asiento delantero del carro de Max y miró al cielo al momento que el chico rubio encendía el auto. "Me pregunto qué está haciendo Rei en este momento. Estoy seguro que ha de estar extrañando como loco a Kai." Dijo el dueño de Dragoon, en verdad extrañaba a su amigo chino.

Kenny, quien se acababa de subir, abrió su laptop y suspiró. "Sé que es fuerte, pero… tiene un punto débil, el cual es Kai… En verdad espero que pueda arreglárselas sin él."

"Sí, él siempre tendió a depender de la fortaleza de Kai pero ahora está solo." Mencionó Max mordiendo un pedazo de una barra de chocolate dándoles a sus amigos una cálida sonrisa para animarlos un poco. "Entonces chicos, ¿saben dónde podemos encontrar a Tala? Preguntó.

Tyson giró sus zafiros ojos con disgusto. "Esa maldita puta… ¡Lo odio tanto! pero de todas maneras no sé dónde lo podamos encontrar, ya lo buscamos en la mansión de Kai y no se encontraba ahí." Dijo.

El rubio americano asintió. "Sí… Pero creo que hay un lugar en el cuál no lo hemos buscado aún… ¡un lugar en donde se encuentre su amante!" Sonrió.

Tyson frunció el ceño, antes de que siquiera pudiese abrir la boca, Kenny gritó. "¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡De seguro ellos se encuentran en aquél café Ruso, uno que una vez mencionó Kai ¿Lo recuerdan? Está en la parte oeste de la ciudad." Dijo con entusiasmo.

Los ojos de Tyson brillaron. "¡Eres el mejor!, así que Maxi, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!". Sonrió abiertamente.

El dueño de Draciel Sonrió de igual forma. "¡Okay, vamos!… emm… ¿Ty te encuentras bien?" Su entusiasta voz pasó de repente a una consternada cuando vio que los ojos de Tyson comenzaban a tornarse un poco raros, ver enfermo a Tyson era la última cosa en todo el universo la cual querría ver.

"Estoy bien Maxie… es sólo que… creo que Dragoon intenta conectarse conmigo…" Dijo débilmente cerrando sus ojos, cayendo en una especie de sueño, no le tomó mucho ver a un joven hombre frente a él sonriendo. "_Bienvenido al mundo de las bestias bit, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí."_ Dijo suavemente.

Tyson le devolvió la sonrisa. "¡Pero que Dragoon tan apuesto, de seguro que muchas bestias bit andan tras de ti!". Le guiñó un ojo a Dragoon el cual estaba serio.

"_Amo, Dranzer, Drigger y yo nos hemos enterado de algo sobre el amo de Dranzer; Kai Hiwatari."_

El rostro se Tyson se tornó serio también. "¿Y?" Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien.

"_Kai tiene novia, ¿Lo sabías?"_ Preguntó Dragoon mirando como el rostro de su amo cambiaba ahora demostrando sorpresa.

"¿Novia? Estas bromeando ¿verdad Dragoon? ¡Es imposible! Kai está locamente enamorado de Rei, ¿Cómo puede estar con alguien más que no sea él?" Preguntó parpadeando con sorpresa.

"_Así es, Dranzer dijo que puede sentir a Black Dranzer dentro de esa chica, también dijo que se hace llamar Danzie y trabaja en la compañía de Kai, tiene un fuerte lado oscuro maligno y Kai se encuentra bajo una especie de control cuando está con ella, Dranzer y él tuvieron una discusión sobre esto y dejó a su amo_."

"¿Dejó a su amo? ¿Quieres decir que dejó a Kai indefenso contra Black Dranzer?" Gritó Tyson.

Dragoon simplemente asintió. "_Sí, lo abandonó_"

"¿Y dices que esa chica se llama Danzie y trabaja en Biovolt?" Preguntó Tyson.

"_Es lo que Dranzer me dijo._"

"Ok, dile a Dranzer que debe vigilar a Kai para que pueda defenderlo de Black Dranzer, trata de averiguar más."

Dragoon Sonrió. _"Como digas amo_." Dijo haciendo una reverencia, apareció un flash y Tyson sintió como si estuviese dando vueltas como si estuviese enfermo hasta sentir su cuerpo en el mundo humano, siempre odiaba esas conexiones porque siempre le daba un dolor de cabeza aniquilante por casi una semana. Regresó a la realidad con una suave bofetada en su rostro. "Tyson, ¿estás bien?" Escuchó la voz de Max como si estuviese kilómetros lejos de él.

Asintió débil. "Sí… debemos… encontrar a Tala… rápido… Kai… peligro…" murmuró y entonces se desmayó. Ir y venir entre el mundo de humanos y el de bestias bit no era algo que se podía sobrellevar fácilmente.

Max frunció el ceño al levantarse de su asiento y tomar a Tyson para recostarlo en el asiento trasero. "Me pregunto porque Dragoon no le dijo a Ty su información atravez de la conexión mental, ¿Por qué lo hizo ir al mundo de las bestias bit? Apuesto a que hay algo muy peligroso aquí." Dijo mientras levantaba el cuerpo del dueño de Dragoon y lo depositaba con cuidado en el asiento de atrás, acariciando los suaves y azules mechones.

"Sí, debemos encontrar a Tala Max". Dijo Kenny.

"¿Ahora? ¡Ty no se encuentra bien por todos los cielos!" Casi grita Max.

"Tyson despertará hasta que lleguemos a ese café, ¡no debemos desperdiciar ni un segundo Max!" Refutó Kenny.

Max asintió. "Sientate en el asiento trasero para que cuides a Ty. Yo conduciré hasta allá." Dijo Max.

Kenny Asintió y se sentó poniendo la cabeza de Tyson sobre sus piernas. "Vamos" Dijo.

* * *

Rei se encontraba picando manzanas en pequeñas rebanadas, con su mente ausente mientras veía a Reka quien estaba sentado en el piso con su conejo de peluche sobre sus piernas y riendo mientras jugaba con él. "Que rápido pasa el tiempo, pareciera como si Reka hubiese nacido solo ayer, ahora en verdad que se parece mucho a Kai." Pensó mientras veía a su hijo cariñosamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Xin. "¿Qué haces Rei?" Preguntó curioso, viendo a las rebanadas de manzanas.

Rei sonrió. "Bueno, las manzanas que corté eran tantas que no podíamos comérnoslas todas, así que decidí hacer mermelada de manzana, nosotros los neko-jins tenemos una forma especial de hacerla que la hace demasiada deliciosa." Dijo lamiendo sus labios como un niño ruborizándose ante la imagen en sus pensamientos recordando la forma en que Kai y él la usaban. Extrañaba a su fénix.

Xin se sentó a un lado de Reka y empezó a jugar con él. "Hmm… me parece bien… Eres maravilloso Rei. Me preguntó cómo es que tu novio pudo haberte dejado." Xin estaba a punto de continuar con el tema (Del cual Rei odiaba hablar), cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta. "Yo abriré." Dijo Xin poniéndose de pie.

Rei regresó a sus manzanas cuando escuchó un grito de emoción por parte de Xin. "¡Dios! ¿En verdad eres tu Zhen? ¡Te he extrañado!" Despues de unos segundos Xin se adentró en la cocina junto con un joven y alto hombre de cabello rubio platinado. "¡Oye Rei!" Este es mi hijo, ¡Zhen! Ha vuelto a casa despues de dos años, no creo que se quede mucho tiempo."

Rei se puso de pie y le ofreció una dulce y colmilluda sonrisa a Zhen. "Hola, un gusto conocerte." Dijo mientras se estrechaba de manos con Zhen.

Zhen asintió. "Gusto en conocerte a ti también." Dijo viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Rei se sonrojara de inmediato, cuando vio a Rei y a su padre incómodos, cambió rápido de tema. "¿Y quién es está cosita tan linda?" Preguntó.

Rei caminó hacia Reka y lo cargó en sus brazos. "Su nombre es Reka." Dijo depositando un suave beso en la pequeña mejilla del mitad neko-jin. Reka se acurrucó más contra su pecho empezando a cerrar sus ojos.

"Creo que debo llevarlo a la cama. Estaré con ustedes enseguida." Dijo sonriente saliendo de la habitación.

Zhen fijó su mirada en el delicado cuerpo del neko observando con lujuria y lamiendo sus labios ante sus notorias curvas a través de sus entalladas ropas chinas. "Que hermosa criatura… lo haré mío, cueste lo que cueste." Su esplendorosa e inocente belleza lo cautivó y estaba determinado a tenerlo cuando de repente escuchó la voz de su padre. "Sé lo que hay en tu cabeza, ni siquiera lo intentes."

Zhen Sonrió. "¿Qué te hizo pensar que quiero a ese sexy chico?"

Xin frunció el ceño. "Sé cómo eres, no voy a dejar que lo uses de juguete, no te atrevas a tocarlo." Dijo firmemente mientras caminaba, a pesar de que amaba mucho a su hijo, odiaba ese hábito en Zhen cuando tomaba a los demás como sus zorras personales.

Zhen sonrió mientras veía alejarse a su padre. "Ya veremos padre, ya veremos." Susurró

* * *

MIL disculpas por romper lo que prometí pero es que en serio estaba ocupadísima :C y mi único tiempo libre el cual usaba para seguir con este proyecto lo utilizé para ver que onda con mi disfraz de halloween xD lo siento mucho jajaja además de mis conocidos y constantes problemas para subir el documento, en serio no se que pasa! solo con opera puedo subirlo, ni mi amado safari puede. En fin llegó Zhen que se pronuncia como tssen algo asi xD adivinen que pasará el próximo capítulo, surgirá amor acaso? o algo feo? o no pasará nada si no hasta el otro?... extraño a Tala u.u, extraño escribir kaitala, pero no puedo hasta que termine este. o encuentre un poquitin de espacio en mi semana. ¿Les gusta el kaiyuriy? XD es mi pareja favorita jaja tengo en mente un fic desde AÑOS pero no he podido escribirlo, donde a yuriy le invento un hijo bien hermoso *w* llamado Yves Sebastien(Marca registrada XD), Bastien de cariño, todo pelirrojo y con ojos azules *u* no revelaré más jaja pero en serio es una lindura toda revoltosa como su papi. Muchas gracias por leer y en especial a los que me dejan sus comentarios:

** InOhalKali**

** kotoko-noda**

**Lucrecia Arctica**

**Didi Kinomoto**

**wiiXDXD** quien por cierto me escribiste cuando estaba batallando por subirlo x)

En contestación general, muchas gracias que padre que les guste C: y sip Kai es un facilote, no es de sorprenderse en muchos fics lo han puesto así xD, pero recuerden que esta bajo el emm hechizo? embrujo de black dranzer jjaja hay que llevarlo con chaman al df JA JA de un barrio que una vez visité pero no recuerdo el nombre xD pero hay mucho vendedor clandestino ahi (no es tepito). Por cierto, si me quieren agregar a twitter es parisienne21 con confianza x) y si quieren agregarme a face diganme en un review loggeado para en la contestación pasarselos, o me mandan un mensajito o me preguntan por twitter jajaja. Ahi si me pueden apurar con la seguridad que lo lea rápido porque los checo muy seguido, face diario twitter no tanto, como cada 3 dias, o cuando me acuerdo jaja no lo uso tanto.Y pues el msn igual no, bueno nos vemos el proximo viernes cuidense mucho los quiero :D.

**Chionne Illuminati**


	14. Weakness

**Aquí estoy una vez más trayendoles un nuevo capítulo, disculpen la demora pero ya saben que si no actualizo es porque no puedo o porque se me imposibilita, no porque no quiera n.n disfruten. cualquier error o duda haganmelo saber.

* * *

**

Capítulo Catorce: Weakness

"Ty… Oye Ty, abre los ojos… estamos en la entrada del café…" Tyson empezó a abrir tan lentamente sus párpados que parecía que pesaban una tonelada escuchando lejanamente la voz de alguien, dejó salir un gruñido al sentir los brillantes rayos del sol reflejándose en sus ojos tormenta. "Aah… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué pasó?..." Le preguntó débil al beyluchador rubio, quien acariciaba ligeramente su cabello.

Max sonrió de alivio cuando vio a Tyson abrir los ojos. "Ssh… solo fue una conexión con Dragoon… te desmayaste…" Dijo dulcemente.

Tyson miró a su alrededor mientras recordaba su conversación con Dragoon. "¡Debemos encontrar a Tala rápido!" Exclamó con voz un poco temblorosa.

"Estamos en este café Ruso Ty, pero primero dinos ¿Qué te dijo Dragoon? Necesitamos saberlo." Esta vez el que hablaba era Kenny.

"Bueno, Kai tiene un affaire con su secretaria cuyo nombre es Danzie Black." Dijo Tyson, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de Kenny y Max. "Dranzer le dijo a Dragoon que él puede sentir un poder maligno muy fuerte en esa chica, cuando Kai está cerca de Danzie pareciera que se encuentra dominado por ella, Dranzer y Kai discutieron por eso y Dranzer lo dejó. Dragoon me dijo que Dranzer cree que esa chica es Black Dranzer."

"¿Un… affaire, con su secretaria?¿Kai? Eso es imposible! Kai está muy enamorado de Rei!" Dijo el rubio.

"Esa es la prueba que Dranzer dice que tiene… Si esta chica fuese una chica normal, Absolutamente de ninguna forma Kai estaría saliendo con ella." Dijo Kenny.

"¿Pero cómo puede ser posible? Black Dranzer no es un humano, ¡es una bestia bit!" Frunció el ceño el peliazul.

"Bueno, parece que olvidaste que abuelo loco de Kai puede hacer que se haga casi todo lo que quiere. ¿Tyson te sientes bien como para entrar al café? Suspiró Kenny.

Tyson asintió y se bajó del carro con la ayuda de Max. "Gracias amigo." Le dijo al dueño de Draciel mientras se adentraban en el café.

* * *

Kai se encontraba parado frente al espejo, pintando las marcas de su rostro. Mordió su labio con rabia cuando el sonido de su celular le causó un pequeño salto arruinando parte de su maquillaje.

"Aah!Maldición!... ¿Quién es a las 7 A.M.?" Pensó saliendo del baño para ir por su cellular, ignorando la mirada mórbida que le dirigía Danzie. "¿Quién puede ser?" Dijo para si misma mientras intentaba adentrarse en la mente de Kai para saber.

Kai se sentó en la cama respondiendo la llamada. "Kai Hiwatari, quien habla?" Preguntó mientras enredaba sus dedos en los sedosos mechones de su cabello.

Danzie arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar una voz desconocida. "Hola, soy yo, Lee."

El corazón de Kai dio un vuelco, Lee nunca le llamaba, lo más seguro era que se trataba algo sobre Rei. "Hola Lee… um…"

Lee lo interrumpió. "Escucha Kai, Te llamo para decirte algo muy importante acerca de Rei."

Danzie arrugó más su ceño cuando Lee mencionó el nombre de Rei. "Rei es el nombre de ese chino que vivía con Kai, el que tiene a la legendaria bestia bit Drigger." Pensó irritada.

"¿Sobre Rei? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó con un deje de temor.

"Hiwatari… ¿Sabías que Rei estaba embarazado?"

"Umm… para ser honesto, Dranzer me lo dijo…"Respondió nervioso.

"Bueno, tu hijo ya nació y Rei lo nombró Reka, no quería que te lo dijera pero creo que debes saberlo ya que tu eres su padre, los otros neko-jins han desterrado a Rei del pueblo violentamente y ahora Rei se ha ido, no tiene a donde ir ni mucho dinero y no sé donde está…"

"¿Qu..qué? Pero… Rei es tan frágil, no va a aguantar!"

"Ese es el punto Kai! Debes encontrarlo antes de que sea muy tarde!" Bufó Lee a través de la línea.

"¿Pero cómo? Yo estoy en Japón y el en China!"

"No seas estúpido Hiwatari! Tu eres un rico bastardo y el dinero puede arreglarlo todo en un segundo! Ven a China, ¡Rei te necesita!. "Lee le gritó terminando con la conversación

Kai seguía sentado sin poder creer que ya era padre de un niño llamado Reka, agobiado y preocupado por la soledad que Rei debía estar pasando. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Si el no le hubiese confesado su amor a Rei nada de esto estuviese pasando. "Maldito sea el momento en que le di mi corazón a Rei." Pensó con dolor.

Estaba tan sumido en su dolor que no se dio cuenta de unos pasos que se acercaban hasta que escuchó la voz de Danzie. "Kai…" Kai alzó la mirada viéndola, el tono de su voz ya no era suave, era una fría voz la cual estremeció a Kai. "Así que tu amante dio a luz a tu pequeño gatito bebé." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kai entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir Danzie?" Preguntó.

Danzie se colocó frente a él y le acarició el suave cabello. "No me llames así. Prefiero que sea Black Dranzer." Dijo secamente jalando fuertemente el cabello de Kai hacia atrás.

Kai lanzó un quejido para después empujar a Danzie con toda su fuerza. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó con miedo asomándose en sus ojos color vino.

Danzie sonrió. "Quise decir que yo soy Black Dranzer querido… Y ahora que ya encontré lo que estaba buscando, ya no necesito estar aquí." Dijo con un tono enfermo melódico en su voz, de repente la habitación se tornó oscura, Kai cayó de rodillas horrorizado al ver a un fénix negro naciendo de cenizas y desapareciendo al instante.

Las lágrimas que había evitado soltar antes, cayeron por sus delicadas mejillas. "¿Qué he hecho?... Aah Rei… porfavor perdóname…" Sollozó, estaba por conectarse mentalmente a Dranzer cuando recordó que lo había dejado, su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente cayendo en una profunda oscuridad, llorando por sus errores.

* * *

Rei se encontraba junto a la ventana de su habitación, mirando las estrellas y pensando sobre la conversación que tuvo con Xin y Zhen durante la cena.

_/Flash back/_

_Rei sonrió mientras traía la sopa a la mesa para despues tomar asiento. "Es sopa de pollo… um… Solía gustarle mucho a un muy buen amigo mío." Comentó, ignorando el dolor que sentía al tener esos recuerdos, el hombre mayor se relamió los labios y sonrió también. "Se ve muy delicioso…" __Mencionó mientras tomaba un poco con su chara. "Sí… exquisito, eres un gran cocinero Rei." __Dijo y sonrió al ver la hermosa cara de Rei sonrojarse._

"_Y Zhen, ¿Qué estás hacienda en China?" Preguntó Xin._

"_Bueno, mi jefe el señor Hiwatari quiere establecer una sucursal de Biovolt en China, y ya que yo soy chino me otorgó la responsabilidad de encargarme de todo." __Respondió Zhen sin dejar de mirar a Rei._

"_¿El señor Kai Hiwatari?" __Preguntó Rei debilmente._

"_Sí, ¿Lo conoces?"_

"_¡No! ¡Solo he escuchado su nombre aquí y allá!" Replicó antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación._

_/Fin flash back/_

El sonido de alguien tocado la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "Pase porfavor" Sonrió al ver a Zhen sonriéndole también mientras cerraba la puerta caminando y colocándose junto a él. "No puedo dormir, Rei." Dijo suavemente.

Rei frunció el ceño. "Qué mal, Tengo unas píldoras para dormir si quieres…"

"No Rei… No las quiero." Dijo Zhen sujetando la muñeca del pelinegro, jalándolo hacia a él. "Quiero esto…" Y antes de que Rei pudiese decir o hacer algo, sus rosados labios fueron cubiertos por otro par de labios.

* * *

Bueno la historia ya va avanzando, cada vez más cerca del final, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic pero sera kaiyuriy, y no queria subirlo sin actualizar este primero, asi que el mio lo subire mañana :) muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, por ustedes hago esto y me gusta mucho saber lo que piensan y opinan, bueno trataré de no tardar mucho, aun me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones, asi que actualizaré en un par de días, ya se muy rápido pero en serio ya quiero acabarlo XD porque iniciaré uno nuevo que si es mío, no una traducción, bueno espero sus comentarios, se los agradezco de antemano :D nos vemos.

P.S.: Por primera vez no tuve problemas con el explorador para actualizar :D todo se me hizo extrañamente demasiado rapido O.o, bueno eso significa que puras cosas buenas me pasan en el inicio del año x) feliz año y navidad a todos! :D

**C.I.**


End file.
